Bravest Eyes
by Kattie
Summary: As pains from the past begin to haunt Quatre, a threat from that time returns. As the risk of Quatre being kidnapped increases the other pilots learn more about what the blonde pilots means to them. Will they be able to protect Quatre? *Complete*
1. Prologue: You Can't Forget Love and Prid...

1 Bravest Eyes  
  
Written By: Kattie  
  
Prologue: You Can't Forget Love and Pride  
  
Disclaimer: No- I don't own Gundam. But if I ever do- you'll be the first ones to hear about it ^^.  
  
After Colony 187- 2300 Hours  
  
The hustle and bustle of the day had ended hours ago with the coming of night. What was usually a hurried, hard-at-work colony was now a haven for sleeping. All of the people in the colony slept peacefully, regaining energy to use the next day.  
  
But it was different at the Winner Mansion. Servants with the graveyard shift hurried about the house, getting it ready for the next day. Several servants were cleaning the kitchen even hours after the meal. It had been a large feast, celebrating Mr. Winner's young son's 7th birthday. There had been a great deal of happiness, especially on little Quatre's part, which made everyone else happy. Mr. Winner had actually taken the day off to spend with his son.  
  
Although Quatre had received many presents, it was obvious what made him happiest was being able to be with his father the entire day. Throughout the day, he would smile up at Mr. Winner with an innocent look in his eyes. Refusing to leave his father, he had eaten his cake on his father's lap, which made for great photographs.  
  
Quatre had long been sleeping, with a content sort of smile on his lips. His dreams were filled with pleasant images from the day, mostly of his father. Every once and a while he would laugh quietly but sweetly in his sleep. A servant watched from the doorway with a smile.  
  
'Young master is so cuuute!' She cooed in her mind.  
  
A hand on her shoulder caused her to tense up immediately. She quickly turned around and found herself face to face with Mr. Winner. "Uh… S-sir," She smiled innocently, "Just making sure the young master was alright."  
  
Mr. Winner smiled back at her. "He's fine, Gabrielle. You should go home. It's late."  
  
Gabrielle curtsied to him. "If you don't need anything else. Have a nice rest, sir."  
  
"You too." Mr. Winner replied, closing Quatre's door.  
  
The young maid slipped down the stairs and said goodbye to the other servants before getting her things together and leaving the house.  
  
Mr. Winner went back to his desk to catch up on all of the work he'd gotten behind on for taking the day off. "Good thing birthday's are only once a year." He muttered under his breath, even though he knew that the day had been one of the best in a long time. It had done him good to see his son smile so much. Just remembering his son's happiness made him grin.  
  
Quatre was such a gentle child, he loved everyone and every creature. A maid had once tried to kill a spider in the kitchen but Quatre wouldn't let her. He scooped up the small, 8-legged bug and carried it outside.  
  
"Be careful." The young boy had told the spider.  
  
The maid had asked him, "Sir, why do you worry so much about a spider? It's just a bug."  
  
Quatre had looked back at the woman, a little big angry. "Every living thing has a right to continue living. People shouldn't decide which creatures are worthier to live than others. We aren't God."  
  
It had been a wise sentiment for a young boy, but it had proved only the beginning. Quatre was not only kind, but he was smart, very smart. As soon as Quatre learned to play chess, he excelled at it. He learned to read when he was 3, while other children were still learning exactly how their feet worked. It was just the way Quatre was. He found joy in different things than other children his age.  
  
And Mr. Winner found happiness in Quatre's. It would be a wonderful life if it could continue this way. But of course, what kind of fanfiction would just talk about a happy life the whole way through? It would be a little boring, nee?  
  
Mr. Winner looked over his photographs, spending a little more time staring at one of Quatre smiling up at the person taking the picture. The little boy made you jealous of whoever was lucky enough to capture this happiness on film, who just happened to be a servant, much to Mr. Winner's jealousy.  
  
"Oh my God!" A feminine voice screamed from downstairs. The scream was followed by sobbing.  
  
His heart beating double time in his chest, Mr. Winner ran to the first floor of the mansion. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
The maid who had screamed was now being held by another maid trying to comfort her.  
  
"Honey, what's the matter? Tell master now." The other maid told the woman in distress.  
  
The crying maid looked up at Mr. Winner with eyes filled to the brim with tears. "M-Mr. Winner!" She yelled. "Sh-She's dead!"  
  
"What?" The other maid asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"I-I was going home and… and… she's dead! Right outside! W-With a… a… knife in h-h-her back… They killed Gabrielle!"  
  
Both maids were now sobbing, embracing each other in their sadness.  
  
Mr. Winner just stared at them, trying to register this. "Go take care of the children!" he yelled to a group of less upset servants. "And call the police!"  
  
"Y-yes, sir." One said, hurrying up the stairs.  
  
The wealthy businessman stepped outside of his house, bringing a revolver with him. He could see Gabrielle's body immediately. It lay lifeless on the pavement about 100 feet ahead of him. Running to her, Mr. Winner crouched by her side and took her pulse. She was definitely dead.  
  
"Sir!" A voice called from the door. "You'd better come here!"  
  
The sound of the servants' voice put Mr. Winner on edge. Taking a second to look back at Gabrielle's body, he raced back to the house, loading his gun.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" He asked, looking deeply into the man's eyes.  
  
"Sir… I'm-I'm so sorry… He's gone, sir. Quatre-san's gone."  
  
Mr. Winner's eyes opened wide and he searched the man's eyes, hoping with all he was worth that he'd find a hint of mirth. This had to be a joke. "Gone?… As in…"  
  
"He's… been kidnapped, sir… They left a ransom note …here." The servant handed him an envelope with his name on it. "I-I'm sorry, sir." Tears welled up in the man's eyes.  
  
Mr. Winner took the envelope and read the letter inside. Panic and fear showed in his emotions and a droplet of sweat trickled down his face. "DAMN IT! Damn them!" He ripped up the letter and threw the pieces to the floor. "Not again!"  
  
***In the Present***  
  
Quatre tossed and turned on the couch as the horrid memories filled his dreams. The covers were wrapped around him several times from the movement and were drenched with sweat. "Let me go…" he muttered in his sleep. "LET ME GO!"  
  
  
  
End of Prologue-  
  
Well if you liked- please review or maybe e-mail me at Kattie41@aol.com. I don't really appreciate flames but if you have constructive criticism feel free to send it to me. ^^ I can always edit. Thank you so much for your time huggles. May whatever celestial being you believe or don't believe in bless you! 


	2. Chapter 1: Alone I Cannot Walk

1 Bravest Eyes  
  
1.1 By: Kattie  
  
Chapter One: Alone I Cannot Walk  
  
Note: Be kind ^^* I haven't written alone for a while. Oh- and just FYI- this is before Winner-otou has died ^^. Hiiro is Heero- but since he's Japanese in ethnicity I thought I'd let him keep his original untranslated name. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Nope- I still don't own Gundam- not one single series. sigh If anyone out there happens to own any Gundam series (preferably Gundam Wing) please remember me when you get drunk and start giving away gifts ^^*. Just kidding. Just don't sue me, kay?  
  
The story thus far- In the past, Quatre was kidnapped and a ransom note was left. The kidnappers killed a maid. We learn that this is not the first time this has occurred. In the present, Quatre is screaming in his sleep with a dream of this memory.  
  
After Colony 195- 0300 Hours  
  
Quatre wasn't aware that he was screaming. Well, of course not, considering he was still asleep. Everyone else in the house, however, was well aware.  
  
"Let go of me!" Quatre screamed. "Let go!" He was sobbing through the screams.  
  
Four very sleepy pilots piled into the room and circled around him. They looked at bit surprised at Quatre's condition.  
  
"Um… Quatre…" Duo said, shaking the sleeping boy lightly, "Wake up."  
  
"Let me go!" Quatre screamed again.  
  
"Quatre! Wake up!" Duo said louder, shaking him forcefully.  
  
Seeing as this had no effect, Hiiro proceeded to pull out his gun and shoot the ceiling, leaving a small hole.  
  
Quatre woke up immediately and instinctively reached for his own gun before realizing there was no enemy. He looked around at the other pilots in confusion. "… What happened?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm alright," He reached up and touched his face, "Was I crying?"  
  
"And screaming," Duo explained, "Bad dream?"  
  
"A memory… just a bad memory." Quatre shuddered and a new tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry for waking you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Wufei told him, trying to sound friendly.  
  
"We couldn't sleep anyway," Duo laughed, "With Hiiro's snoring."  
  
Hiiro glared at the foolish pilot. "Omae o korosu." With that said, Hiiro began chasing Duo around the room.  
  
Duo chuckled as he ran away. "You're getting slow, Yuy."  
  
Quatre forced a smile at them through his tears. He was biting hit lip to keep from crying but it proved too little as he let out a small sob.  
  
Seeing their friend's state, Hiiro and Duo stopped their Tom and Jerry reenactment and walked to his side.  
  
"Quatre?…" Duo said quietly, kneeling down in front of him.  
  
Putting a hand to his eyes, as if to block out the horrible images, Quatre continued to sob. "I-I'm sorry…"  
  
Wufei and Hiiro stood stiff, feeling a bit awkward about the situation. Trowa sat next to Quatre on the couch, looking emotionless as usual. Duo, who, on the other hand, was more in touch with his emotions, smiled compassionately at Quatre.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I-I'll be okay… Thank you… for being such kind friends."  
  
Tears sat in Trowa's eyes as it became harder and harder to hold back the consuming sadness that he felt for his friend. As Quatre's sobbing grew louder the hole in Trowa's heart became larger in size. With the last barriers holding back his own tears getting very weak, he sought to his last resort to comfort Quatre.  
  
Much to the surprise of the other pilots, Trowa pulled Quatre into an embrace. "Don't worry," He said quietly, "We're here if you need us."  
  
Quatre cried in Trowa's arms until he finally fell asleep. But even as he slept, the other pilots watched him. Trowa sat the slumbering boy in a better position on the couch and covered him with the blanket. They sat in silence as a question lingered over them.  
  
Duo, always being the one to speak his mind, was the first to ask it, "What could've gotten to Quatre so much?"  
  
The others merely shrugged. "It's none of our business." Hiiro stated.  
  
"Like hell it isn't our business!" Duo shouted back.  
  
"Quiet." Trowa said, looking over at Quatre, "You'll wake him.  
  
"Or the neighbors." Wufei sneered.  
  
"Shut up, Chang," Duo snapped, looking rather angry, "This is important. We can't help Quatre if we don't know what he's going through. It may not be our business but you and I know perfectly well that Quatre will keep this inside him 'til it starts tearing him apart. Then it will effect his piloting and it'll be too late. That's when it will be our business. So let's just assume it already is and help him while we still can."  
  
There was a silence as Duo's words sank in. It wasn't usual for him to be so serious, so when he was, it really caused them to think.  
  
"I've never seen him so upset," Trowa said, barely audible, "It's unnerving."  
  
"Yeah… He's usually so happy. It must be pretty bad for him to act like this." Hiiro pointed out.  
  
"It's driving me crazy, not knowing. I never really thought he'd had it that rough before… Being rich and all." Duo said, staring at Quatre in thought.  
  
"Money doesn't buy happiness," Wufei replied, glaring back at him, "Even those with money have many problems."  
  
"I know… but it couldn't be that bad, could it?" Duo asked him.  
  
"Quatre's father is the wealthiest man in all of humanity and Quatre is his only son, his heir." Trowa explained.  
  
"I know that." Duo grumbled.  
  
"Mr. Winner would pay a lot to keep his son safe. You've heard of the Maguanacs right?"  
  
"Those weird guys who call Quatre 'master?' What about them."  
  
"They met Quatre when they took him and a few shuttles hostage." Trowa stated, simply.  
  
"What?!" Duo exclaimed, falling off of his chair.  
  
"Didn't they tell you? I spoke with Rashid about it. He was surprised Quatre hadn't told us."  
  
"And here I thought they were nice guys." Duo sighed.  
  
"So what you mean is," Hiiro interrupted, "You think he was held hostage before."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Quatre loves everyone. It wouldn't be hard to lure him into a trap, as long as it was only his life at stake."  
  
"But why would that upset him so much? No one would ever hurt him if they actually wanted the ransom, would they?"  
  
They all looked over at Quatre and thought about this.  
  
"It's possible." Hiiro said.  
  
"I haven't seen him with his shirt off, who knows how many scars he could have?" Duo questioned them.  
  
"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," Wufei growled, "It could just as easily be something else. His father is always working. He might be remembering a time when his father hurt him emotionally."  
  
"Thanks, Wufei. You just had to stir up my curiosity again." Duo murmured.  
  
Trowa sighed. "Let's go to sleep. We can ask him in the morning."  
  
The other pilots nodded in agreement and went back to bed, or rather couch or floor, considering they didn't really have a bed in the small apartment. It took them a while to sleep, with the question still fresh in their minds.  
  
What had happened to Quatre?  
  
Whoa! Now that's short. looks up and down the chapter Oh well, if the chapter's short that means they'll be posted more quickly, nee? Oh and Trowa and Quatre are just good friends- just because they hug doesn't mean their in love- not that I have anything against homosexuality.  
  
Ending Notes: For those of you who are perceptive and noticed that Hiiro shot the ceiling in an apartment building, where he'd probably break something of the neighbors'- don't worry- they're on the top floor ^o^ Kattie thinks of everything ^^*. But you'd think the neighbor's would wake up… maybe they're heavy sleepers?  
  
E-mail me! Kattie41@aol.com or IM me at Kattie41 on AIM. Please review because it inspires! huggles you all Be well my little muses. 


	3. Chapter 2: We May Share the Same Dream

Bravest Eyes  
  
By: Kattie  
  
Chapter Two: We May Share the Same Dream  
  
Note: Be kind to poor sick Kattie! She's been writing a manga and coauthor ficcie for about a year and isn't used to writing like this!  
  
To all you good readers: huggles As I write this I currently have 5 reviews! ^^ This makes me so SO happy! I love you all! Have a great Easter, Passover, or whatever holiday you may be celebrating. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I've been sick ^^* lots of pain relievers and prescription medicine.  
  
Dedication: This chapter's dedicated to Dudley Moore, who played Arthur in "Arthur" and recently died. Rest in peace!  
  
Disclaimed: sighs No- I really don't own Gundam Wing. Sorry if I gave you the impression that I did. If I owned it- I'd be super rich- and I'd share it all with you! BWAHAHA!  
  
0730 Hours-The Next Day  
  
Duo awakened to the mouth-watering aroma of bacon and eggs. It was a good morning. The sky was blue, birds were chirping, and there was food. But, to be completely honest, Duo really only cared about the food.  
  
Following his nose to the kitchen, he stared drooling at the cooking food. 'God- you are great.' He said, in silent prayer. Not seeing anyone around, he stealthily reached for a piece of bacon.  
  
Just then, Quatre stood up, folding the towel he had been cleaning the floor with. "Good morning, Duo," he said cheerfully, "Breakfast should be ready soon."  
  
Duo stood in horror, staring at his hand, hovering over the bacon, before slipping it behind his back and grinning sheepishly. "Uh… thanks."  
  
"Maxwell," Wufei glowered, stepping out from the guest room, "Come here."  
  
"As much as I love your company," Duo replied, looking nervously back at him, "I haven't seen your katana for a while, and it's worrying me."  
  
"Maxwell. Here. NOW."  
  
Duo smiled back at Quatre. "Just call the police if you hear any screaming."  
  
"Make sure you clean all the blood before coming to eat." Quatre replied, grinning brightly.  
  
"If I have enough pieces intact," Duo walked into the room with Wufei, where the other two pilots were waiting.  
  
"Sleep well?" Hiiro asked sarcastically.  
  
Duo sighed in frustration. "It's not even after eight. Normal people sleep to around noon on their days off."  
  
"We aren't normal people." Hiiro retorted.  
  
For a few moments, Duo was silent, trying to think of some genius comeback. However, Duo had just woken up, and was still tired, while Hiiro had the tactical advantage of having plenty of time to plan this conversation while Duo was still sleeping. Seeing as almost any remark Duo could make would most likely be thrown back in his face, he went for the second best thing.  
  
Changing the subject.  
  
"So, did you talk to Quatre yet?" Duo asked, trying hard to seem natural.  
  
"No." Trowa replied, ignoring Hiiro's death glare on the other boy. "We were waiting for you."  
  
Duo sighed. "Alright then, here's the plan. We pop the question and keep urging him to tell us until he finally breaks down." He snapped as if getting a new idea. "But wait until after breakfast 'cause we'll be a lot happier then."  
  
Hiiro groaned. "We're not waiting. We've been waiting all morning."  
  
"Fine, since you support sadness and empty stomachs." Duo muttered, glaring back at Hiiro.  
  
There was a knock on the bedroom door. Wufei opened it a crack and looked out, right into Quatre's eyes.  
  
"Breakfast's ready." Quatre said, seeming oblivious to the conversation which had just taken place.  
  
"Thanks." Wufei replied, stepping out of the room and holding the door open for the other three.  
  
As Duo walked by Wufei to exit the room, Wufei whispered to him. "You're asking him."  
  
Before Duo had a chance to promptly say "no", Wufei had already sat down at the table. Duo followed suit, all the while shooting Wufei a look which promised death. "Thanks for breakfast." He said, not taking his eyes off of the Chinese boy.  
  
The other pilots murmured agreement, causing Quatre to blush with embarrassment. "It's not very good." He muttered, grinning in spite of his words, "I don't have a lot of experience."  
  
"That's okay," Duo waved it off with his hand, "I'm hungry enough to eat garbage." With that said, he took a bite of the eggs.  
  
Quatre stood by his chair, watching him in silent anticipation. Like a defendant awaiting the verdict. His eyes never left Duo's face until Duo had spoken his judgment.  
  
"Not a lot of experience, eh?" Duo smiled, "Well then, it must be natural talent."  
  
A goofy grin covered Quatre's face as the other pilots shared similar opinions. "Oh, I'm so relieved!" He laughed. "I thought I'd poison you or something!"  
  
"There's still time." Hiiro muttered, a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"So, Quatre," Duo started, "What's all this for? Did you lose all of our guns or something? Couldn't sleep and thought you'd buy my heart through my stomach?"  
  
"Well," Quatre blushed, "I just wanted to thank you guys for being so nice to me last night."  
  
A silence swept over the room which Duo broke without hesitation, heaving a deep sigh. 'Guess I better bite the bullet.' "Uh… Quatre… About last night… We were-"  
  
"I know," Quatre interrupted, "you have a right to know why I was acting so badly. Especially since I might be gone for a little while."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Biting his lip, Quatre continued, "It wouldn't be for very long if it happened at all. A couple of weeks at most."  
  
"Where would you go?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I wish I knew," Quatre ruffled his hair nervously, "Wherever they take me."  
  
"Quatre, we were thinking that you may have been held hostage other than the incident with the Maguanacs." Trowa explained. "Were we right?"  
  
Solemnly, Quatre nodded. "Yes…"  
  
"How many times?"  
  
There was a silence which the pilots took to be a sad pause on Quatre's part until they noticed him counting on his fingers. "I… I don't know for sure…around twenty."  
  
"Oh God, Quatre, I'm sorry," Duo said quietly, putting a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.  
  
"Don't be sorry for me," Quatre smiled sadly, "I'm fine."  
  
"Quatre, did they hurt you?" Hiiro asked, a grave expression on his face.  
  
Again, the young blonde bit his lip, this time looking down at the table. "Yes."  
  
"Take off your shirt." Hatred shone in Hiiro's eyes, as he glared over at his friend.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Quatre pulled off his shirt, revealing a mass of scars. He twisted the shirt in his hands, fidgeting nervously. "They're not as bad as they look."  
  
"Damnit, Quatre!" Hiiro yelled, slamming a fist on the table. "Why did you let them hurt you?"  
  
Quatre's voice quivered as he offered a simple response, "Because I couldn't do anything else." He looked at Hiiro with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"You think they will come again, right?" Hiiro questioned.  
  
"The main ones take me on my birthday, every year."  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
Quatre sighed, and pulled his shirt back on. "A couple weeks."  
  
"Now listen carefully," Hiiro began, looking Quatre straight in the eyes, "They aren't going to take you this year. Not while I'm around. They aren't going to hurt you any more. Do you understand?"  
  
Nodding, Quatre's tears began to fall once again. The sobs beginning to take over again, he hugged Hiiro. "Thank you."  
  
Hiiro held Quatre tightly, as if he would be taken if he loosened his hold even the slightest. "They won't touch you."  
  
  
  
Ending Notes: Well- that was still short- a little longer than the last though. I was going to make it longer but I kind of like it ending like this. Again this is NOT shounen ai- they are just very good friends!  
  
Please review! Or better yet- e-mail me at Kattie41@aol.com or IM me at Kattie41 on AIM. I love you all! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Flowing Tears are Already...

1 Bravest Eyes  
  
By Kattie  
  
Chapter Three: The Flowing Tears are Already Withering  
  
Note: Thank you so so so much for reviewing! huggles Sixteen reviews! I didn't think anyone would read this so I'm overwhelmed with joy! I'll try to write longer chapters for you but school can leave one busy. sighs  
  
Disclaimer: Let me give it to ya straight- I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
After Colony 195: 0834 Hours  
  
Hiiro sat at his keyboard, staring deeply into the computer's screen. There was a constant click of him typing on the keys, moving from one document to the next. Trowa and Wufei sat behind him on the couch, peering over his shoulder from the distance.  
  
"Find anything?" Trowa asked, leaning to see the screen better.  
  
"Only what the media's printed." Hiiro replied, closing another document. "Don't look over my shoulder, it makes me nervous."  
  
"Sorry." The brunette muttered, falling back against the couch.  
  
"What does the media say?" Wufei questioned, continuing to look over his shoulder.  
  
"The basic details. Just the main facts." Hiiro touched a few keys and a document began to print. "Most of this Quatre could have told us."  
  
Duo scampered into the room, jumping onto the couch. "Quatre found some of the notes." He said, excitedly, "There might be fingerprints."  
  
"I doubt it," Hiiro said, coldly, taking the page out of the printer, "His father probably hired the most prestigious officers to investigate and they'd notice any form of DNA, especially fingerprints."  
  
Sliding down on the couch, Duo sighed. "Thanks Hiiro, you always know just what to say."  
  
Throwing Duo a sharp look, Hiiro handed the paper to Trowa. "This is the ship where the trade the for recovery of Quatre was held each year."  
  
In the picture, there was an enormous spaceship that somewhat resembled a deformed mirror. The surface of the ship reflected the space around it, only really visible where the lights were shining. It would be almost undetectable for the eye if it didn't have its name painted on the side.  
  
"The Lost Hunter" it read.  
  
"You mean to tell me this…" Duo searched for the right word, "Monster of a ship was able to hide in space for 12 years? It's huge!"  
  
"It wasn't necessarily in space all that time," Wufei snapped, "It could have easily remained in hiding behind the sun if it's armor was strong enough. We don't know anything about its capabilities so it would be ignorant to jump to conclusions."  
  
Duo eyed Wufei suspiciously for a moment. "Was that some kind of sneaky was of telling me I'm an idiot?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Wufei continued to glare. "What do you think?"  
  
Quatre bounded down the stairs with a stack of envelopes in his hand. "Did you find anything?" He asked, stopping by the computer to look over Hiiro's shoulder.  
  
"Only a picture of the ship." Hiiro told him as Trowa handed him the printed photograph.  
  
For a few minutes, Quatre stared at the paper in silence, his eyes wandering over every detail. "It's a lot bigger than I thought." He said quietly, his eyes falling on the name. "But they'd already told me what it was called."  
  
"Are those the ransom notes?" Hiiro asked, eyeing the envelopes.  
  
Quatre handed them to Hiiro, wearing a melancholy expression. "Yes… all of them."  
  
As Hiiro flipped through the letters, Trowa placed a hard stare on Quatre. "Is there a reason you keep them with you?"  
  
Blushing, Quatre shyly nodded, diverting his eyes to the floor. "It's kind of a stupid reason."  
  
"Somehow," Wufei interrupted, taking a letter from Hiiro, "It seems hard to believe that you could do or think anything remotely stupid." Then he looked at Duo. "Unlike Maxwell, whom we've come to expect stupidity from."  
  
Duo put on a wounded puppy-dog face. "Ouch… Wufei, you can be so harsh. Just drive a knife into my frail heart why don't ya?"  
  
"Why do you keep these letters with you?" Trowa asked again, calmly.  
  
"Because," Quatre flushed a crimson shade, "Well… you know my father is always working," He paused as they nodded, "He's always been working for as long as I can remember. So… even though it's never fun being kidnapped… It was the only time my dad would really pay me a second thought," Sighing, he continued, "It's stupid but I guess the letters kind of remind me of when he actually cared about me."  
  
The room when silent as the pilots thought about this. Trowa and Hiiro continued reading the letters while Duo and Wufei merely looked around in the awkward moment.  
  
"That's not stupid," Duo said, breaking the tension, "It makes perfect sense to me."  
  
Quatre looked a bit taken back at this comment but the expression molded into a gratified grin at Duo.  
  
"I think," Said Trowa, not taking his eyes off of the letter, "That if your father was so worried about you when you were in danger, then he must love you a great deal."  
  
Again, Quatre smiled, only this time the smile had a dismal sort of air. "I wish that were true."  
  
"We've spoken with your father," Hiiro said, not allowing another silence, "He seemed genuinely concerned for you."  
  
"Me," Quatre asked quietly, "Or what I am?"  
  
"I'm sure he cares about who you are," Hiiro replied, darkly, "Not what you are."  
  
Sighing, Quatre shook his head. "Never mind… I've burdened you enough with my troubles already."  
  
"Is that blood?" Quatre asked, pointing at a letter near the bottom of Hiiro's stack. There was a large blotch of red on it that had seeped through the letter and the envelope in times past.  
  
"Uh…" Quatre stared at it for a second, "Yes… That's blood. They cut me to prove they were sincere."  
  
"Wouldn't your father know they were serious from the fact that you had scars?" Duo asked, taking the bloodied envelope.  
  
"It was more to scare them," Quatre explained, "A lot of people are afraid of blood."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Duo replied, taking the paper from within the envelope. His eyes moved from left to right as he read the words printed upon the page. "Jeez!" He exclaimed, throwing it on the table, "They couldn't even be nice in their writing!"  
  
Taking the letter off of the table, Trowa read it aloud.  
  
"My dear lost soul,"  
  
"We are also lost, but not quite so lost as you. From within your custody, a certain person has disappeared, and fallen within our own care. Free from harm as he is now, I regret to inform you that this may only be a temporary condition."  
  
"Perhaps we may both find ourselves in the light of an agreement. Blood is a lovely red, dark and grave, and the young Master Winners' is the most beauteous of all. However, we may be able to restrain ourselves from shedding this wondrous blood if you were to help us find what we need."  
  
"We are hunters, such as those who hunt elk or rabbit, but unlike them, we hunt something far more difficult to catch: wealth. Your son's wealth has once again pulled us towards him and we have taken him with us for this reason. Yet, your fortune proves greater, and so we may perform an exchange."  
  
"We wish for a part of your wealth in the amount of $35 million. Seeing as this is only a small percentage of your amazing fortune, we expect our demands shall be met. If, however, they are not, our ships will be painted an astonishing red with the young Master Winner's blood. It will not be any kind of loss for us, our ship's walls always have seemed boring."  
  
"You are granted the time of one week. Aboard our ship, the "Lost Hunter" the exchange will be made using representatives from each party. We will be docked at Level 2 Colony Cluster for the duration of one day and you will arrive within the 24 hour period."  
  
"If this plan is altered in any way, you already know the consequences, and they shall be carried out. We are quite sure Master Winner will enjoy his time with us, for it is certain we will enjoy our time with him. Screams never cease to be our favorite music."  
  
"Eternally yours, The Lost Hunters."  
  
Ending, Trowa folded the letter and stuffed it back inside of its envelope. Besides the noise of this process being completed, the room was dead silent. It didn't even seem like the pilots were breathing.  
  
"Those people aren't very nice." Duo said, being incredibly observant.  
  
"Really Duo? I hadn't noticed." Hiiro snapped, sarcasm dripping with each word.  
  
"They must take after you." Duo snapped, glaring back at him.  
  
"Are you alright Quatre?" Trowa asked, ignoring the two bickering friends.  
  
"I'm fine," Quatre smiled in response, "I've read those letters a million times."  
  
Trowa looked into his eyes for a moment, as if reading them to make sure he wasn't just saying that so as not to worry them. His gaze fell back on the letters, signifying that Quatre had passed the inspection. "If you're sure."  
  
"I think we've spent enough time on this," Quatre replied, collecting the letters, "It really isn't worth taking our time right now. We should probably look at our next mission."  
  
"They haven't sent us our mission yet," Hiiro said, looking through his e-mail box, "It should come in by tomorrow though."  
  
"Alright," Quatre replied, "Then I guess I'll just clean house. Thanks for helping me with this, but you really shouldn't worry. I doubt they'd try to perform the abduction in the middle of a war." Smiling at them quickly, Quatre walked out of the room.  
  
"Maybe he's right," Wufei told them, watching Quatre leave, "It would be moronic to attempt a hostage situation in the middle of all of this."  
  
"Yeah," Duo agreed, "They'll probably back off this year."  
  
Sighing, Hiiro printed out another document and handed it to Wufei. "I hate to take your last ounce of hope but…" His voice trailed off.  
  
A frown covered Duo's lips as he looked at the page. "0835- Dear Mr. Yuy."  
  
"In response to your letter asking for information about the past kidnapping of my son, Quatre Raberba Winner, I regret to inform you that your notion was incorrect. A few minutes ago we received a letter from the kidnappers. They say they will come for Quatre in a week's time. I suggest you move your base, as they seem to know where you are. I would like to take this time to beg you to protect my son. He is my only son as well as my heir. Please do not let them hurt him again."  
  
"Sincerely, Mr. Winner."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Note: Well- this chapter is actually about two pages longer than the other chapters- so I hope you understand why it took so long. (That and I had to perform "Oliver!" for drama so I was quite busy). The chapters may end up being longer from now on so I appreciate your patience.  
  
You may have noticed that I used sarcasm in the line "Those people aren't very nice." Duo said, being incredibly observant. I did not actually mean that Duo was observant, and I'm very sorry if I confused anyone.  
  
Also, you may have noticed I spelled "favorite" the American way do to the fact I live in the United States. If you are British and prefer the spelling "favourite" I am sincerely sorry and hope you can forgive me. huggles all you British people with the super cute accents  
  
If you know how to spell Quatre's middle name I would appreciate it if you'd e-mail me (Kattie41@aol.com) or IM me (Kattie41) on AIM to tell me. I should know I'm just being a stupid girl and forgetting ^^* Forgive me again?  
  
The last thing I must tell you is that I did have Quatre's father sign the note "Mr. Winner". This is because I have no clue what his first name is. If you know PLEASE tell me and I'll love you forever! (Not that I don't now)  
  
Thank you thank you thank you for your patience! Flame me if I've made any typos or grammar/spelling errors! I love you all and may you have a LOVELY day! 


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Let Those Rotten Devils...

1 Bravest Eyes  
  
By Kattie  
  
Chapter Four: Don't Let Those Rotten Devils Bug You Again  
  
Note: Well, you may have noticed by now, but all of the chapter titles have one distinct thing in common. What is it? That I can't tell you ^.^*. They are all parts of songs- whether translated or not, that's up to you to find out ^^. You see, Kattie is feeling in the mood for games. And so, when this ficcie is finished, I will ask you all to send to me what you think the connection is between all of the chapter titles (besides being parts of songs- a little more specific than that) and the title of the song. The first person to get this will get a lovely prize. (I'll buy ya something) If you want to just put the title of the songs on a review as they chapters are put out- that's fine too. Good luck!  
  
Note: Please review if you read this! I'm ecstatic to presently have 25 reviews huggles all you nice reviewers and gives you chocolate (unless you're allergic ^^*) I'm so happy I could cry! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! May you get all the happiness you deserve! (which is a lot)  
  
Note: For those of you who do not use a system of speed using miles but rather kilometers… I believe that 80 mph is 128.72 kilometers per hour… (doing the math herself and isn't too bright at the moment) Well… a mile is 1.609 kilometers and a kilometer is .621 miles… So if you want to correct me go right ahead. If I'm doing this right than 5 miles per hour should be about 8 kilometers per hour. I hope that helps ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: Gah! Just have to rub it in every chapter! I don't own Gundam Wing. I never will. This is MERELY a fanfiction.  
  
0843 Hours  
  
"Hurry up, Maxwell! The next shuttle leaves in 15 minutes!" Wufei yelled, glaring at his watch.  
  
"I'm coming! Hold your horses." Duo replied, galloping down the stairs.  
  
No one had actually told Quatre about the letter. They had told him the reason for their leaving was based on the mission being sent earlier than they had believed and had that they had been requested to leave for the lunar base on the moon as quickly as possible. Although he didn't seem quite convinced, Quatre took them for their word and prepared to leave with them.  
  
"Are you sure the lunar base is alright?" Duo asked Wufei quietly when he reached him.  
  
"The only people there are laborers and tourists," Wufei pointed out, "And the hotels have the best security we could find. He should be safe there."  
  
"I hope so… What am I supposed to do if they take Quatre?" Duo questioned in a panicked kind of voice, "Who's going to stop you and Hiiro from killing me? Oh God… You'd probably gang up on me and throw me out a window…" Suspiciously, Duo looked Wufei in the eyes. "That wouldn't be very nice."  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell. Nothing's going to happen to Quatre." The Chinese boy spat back.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Hiiro asked Duo, entering the room with his always-present signature glare.  
  
"Of course," Duo grinned, "Just waiting for you, slow poke."  
  
Glaring at him for another moment, Hiiro stepped out of the house and into the car, where Quatre was waiting in the backseat. He stared out the window, deep in thought and didn't seem to notice Hiiro's presence. A sad frown was firmly placed on his lips, making him look unnatural.  
  
"Quatre?…" Hiiro whispered, looking at him curiously. "Is something wrong."  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Quatre replied, in an unusually calm, yet serious voice, "… It's going to rain."  
  
Peering out the window to see the sky, Hiiro nodded. "It happens a lot on Earth."  
  
"Yeah," Quatre didn't take his eyes away from the window, "I wish it would rain on the colonies."  
  
"I'm HERE!" Duo practically yelled, throwing a large sports bag into the trunk. "Did you miss me?"  
  
His "trance" broken, Quatre smiled back at the hyperactive pilot. "Of course we did."  
  
"We were considering sending a postcard to you with how long you took." Hiiro snapped.  
  
"Well… Trowa's not back from ticket sales yet anyway." Duo pointed out. "We can't leave without our tickets."  
  
Wufei knocked on the window to be let in. "Maxwell, unlock the door."  
  
Grinning, Duo knocked back to him on the window. "Cold, Chang?"  
  
"Maxwell… Let me in the car NOW!"  
  
"I don't think I will…"  
  
"LET ME IN THE GODDAMN CAR NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL CHOP THAT BRAID OFF AND HANG YOU WITH IT!"  
  
Sensing that a huge and very bloody fight may occur if the door wasn't opened soon, Duo unlocked the door, trying very hard and unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter.  
  
As Wufei slid into the seat next to Duo, he fixed a death glare on him. "You will NEVER do that again."  
  
"You have my word." Duo replied, placing one hand over his heart and one in the air.  
  
"Like that's worth anything." Wufei snapped.  
  
As the rain began to pour down, Trowa came running towards the car. His face seemed emotionless as usual but if you took a closer look at his eyes you could see a hint of fear etched in them. Opening the door, he sat in the front seat next to Hiiro, who was the driver.  
  
"Quatre," Trowa said calmly, "I forgot my jacket. Would you go get it for me?"  
  
"Sure." Quatre answered, opening the door. "I'll be right back."  
  
With Quatre of out earshot, Trowa turned to the other pilots. "Change of plans. They attempted an abduction at Mr. Winner's manor a few minutes ago. They're ruthless this time." He looked out the window. "The housekeeper and two maids were killed and the chauffeur, another maid, and two male servants were severely injured. We need to leave immediately but we shouldn't risk them finding us by our flight record."  
  
Hiiro nodded, gravely. "We should go to a deserted neighborhood. They shouldn't be able to track him if there aren't any kind of electronic equipment for monitoring."  
  
"There's a forest near here," Duo pointed out, "They won't expect us to stay near here. And there's an inn. It's small but it should be okay."  
  
"Alright then, if you know the way, that should work." Hiiro replied.  
  
"Of course I know the way! This mind," Duo hit his head lightly, "has a photographic memory."  
  
"Be careful, Maxwell. You don't want to damage your head anymore than it is already." Wufei said, grinning slightly.  
  
Scowling at Wufei, Duo turned to Trowa, who seemed to be the only one in the vehicle who didn't think he was an idiot. "There are signs. We'll just follow the signs."  
  
"Quatre's coming back." Trowa said, quietly, watching Quatre lock the door to the house.  
  
"Is this it?" He questioned Trowa, holding the jacket up to his window.  
  
Trowa nodded and opened the door, taking the coat from him. "Thank you."  
  
Quatre smiled back at him. "You're welcome. I'm sorry you got wet walking out in this rain. I hope you don't catch a cold."  
  
"I'm fine." Trowa replied, smiling ever so slightly.  
  
Sitting back in his seat next to Duo, who was crammed in the middle, Quatre continued his gazing at the sky. The rain was pouring down now and droplets slid down his window.  
  
"We got a message from headquarters," Hiiro lied to the blonde boy, "Our rendezvous point has been changed to the forest near here."  
  
"Oh, good," Quatre grinned, "It's a good opportunity to see the Earth's weather. I've never seen rain before."  
  
"Really?" Duo asked, a shocked expression replacing his ordinary grin. "Well… it's not much. It just makes you really wet and cold."  
  
"But look how pretty it is," Quatre argued, "It looks like the sky is crying… crystal tears."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Duo thought about this. "I guess I'd never thought of it like that. But I guess it is pretty nice as long as you're not out in it catching pneumonia."  
  
Hiiro started up the car and began driving towards the forest, which, based on the many road signs, seemed to be to the north. While the storm worsened, lightning flashed across the sky and there came the loud rumble of thunder.  
  
Staring a few seconds out the window fearfully, Quatre looked to Duo with a worried expression. "W-what was that? An explosion?"  
  
Duo couldn't help but grin at the question. Quatre seemed like a child with his questions about the storm. Innocent and curious. "It's just thunder and lightning," Duo told him, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"That's lightning?" Quatre asked, excitedly. "It's so bright!"  
  
The car continued to drive towards the woods as Quatre watched the storm through his window, a grin firmly placed on his lips and his eyes shining with the thrill of the new experience. This continued for a few hours until they finally drove by a sign that read "Evorg Woods."  
  
"How far to the hotel?" Duo asked, groggily. "I'm getting carsick."  
  
"Just a couple more minutes." Hiiro replied.  
  
"If you get sick, Maxwell, I swear I'll kill you." Wufei spat.  
  
Grinning weakly at him, Duo shook his head. "I'll make sure to aim at you."  
  
In a few minutes they reached the hotel called "Forest Inn". It was fairly small but it still looked large enough for the 5 of them, even if it was somewhat crowded. The style of the building used for the inn was more or less that of a cabin. Trees loomed around it making it seem as if it belonged there, like it was part of the woods.  
  
Luckily, Duo was all talk, and didn't seem to really be sick, but merely wanted an excuse to complain. "Could you have driven any slower?" He asked Hiiro, as he slid out of the car, "I think I saw a snail pass us back there."  
  
"I was already going 5 (mph) over the speed limit. I'm sorry but I'd rather not get pulled over for speeding." Hiiro retorted, pulling his small bag out of the trunk of the car.  
  
"Why not? We should get back in the car and drive a couple laps around the hotel at 80 miles per hour. If you do I'll yell 'Go speed racer!' the whole way. It'll be great!" Duo said, excitedly.  
  
Hiiro stared at him for a moment in morbid curiosity. "…No."  
  
"Okay, but just you wait. One day in battle you'll just be cruising along and you'll hear echoing through the audio communication devices. 'Go speed racer! Go!' And then you will know the true speed limit is set only by your desire for acceleration."  
  
"You're a moron, Maxwell. I should knock some sense into you."  
  
"I'll get that bag for you."  
  
Quatre took his bag from the trunk and smiled at Trowa. "It's beautiful."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2327 Hours  
  
The pilots had long since gotten into their rooms. What few belongings they had brought with them were unpacked and placed in the appropriate locations. Much to Quatre's great sadness, the storm had ended and the night was very still. A waxing gibbous shone in the sky, showing that the moon would soon be full.  
  
Quatre was sleeping on his bed while the other four pilots played a game of poker. Due to cheating, Duo was winning, which was making Wufei and Hiiro very angry. With their current round's end, Duo threw his cards to the table. "I must be a genius. Five aces!"  
  
"Duo," Trowa said quietly, "We're playing with one deck. It's not possible for you to have five aces."  
  
"Maxwell, you cheater." Wufei spat. "I refuse to play until you stop your unjust activities."  
  
"I'm not cheating… One was a 2, just looked like an ace. That's all." Duo grinned sheepishly.  
  
"It still puzzles me," Hiiro told him, "How you could get a straight and a full house in the same hand."  
  
Laughing nervously, Duo set his cards back in the deck. "I must be more skilled than I thought."  
  
"I'm going to bed." Trowa said, putting his cards down. "Good luck."  
  
Within the next couple of hours, the other pilots had also gone to sleep. The doors and windows were locked and bolted. Hiiro had set up a temporary burglar alarm in Quatre's room, which was being shared with Duo. The pilots felt that Quatre was fairly secure, but they were wrong.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
0306 Hours- the next morning  
  
"NO!" A voice screamed. "What have you done? Get away! AHHH!"  
  
Quatre shot up in his bed and looked around. That voice… could it have been a dream? He tried to dismiss it as a nightmare but he could feel a sense of fear from somewhere else in the hotel. "D-Duo?" He asked quietly.  
  
Turning over in his sleep, Duo failed to awaken, murmuring something about daisies being the nicest flower.  
  
Reaching for his gun a million thoughts raced through Quatre's mind. 'They wouldn't come in the middle of a war. It wouldn't make sense. They haven't even sent a letter. It's fine. Even if they do take me they couldn't hurt Duo. He's too skilled. They wouldn't come now anyway, it would be two weeks earlier than usual. It was just a nightmare.'  
  
His comforting thoughts ended with the realization that his gun was no longer were he had set it the day before. Closing his eyes for a second as his last feelings of hope disappeared, he took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he looked straight into the masked face of one of his past kidnappers. "I'll go quietly," Quatre said, looking the person in the eyes, "Just don't hurt anyone else."  
  
"Besides you, you mean?" The intruder asked, grinning.  
  
"Go ahead and hurt me," He replied, "But I can't allow you to hurt anyone else."  
  
"You think you're in a position to bargain with me?" The kidnapper questioned, throwing his or her fist towards Quatre's stomach.  
  
Quatre caught it and squeezed tightly. "Yes, I do."  
  
Taken back by Quatre actually having the ability to do something other than be hurt himself, the kidnapper glared at him. "Fine, then. Don't move. This will be far more painful if you don't cooperate."  
  
As the kidnapper began to tie Quatre's hands so tightly he could no longer even feel that they even existed, Quatre smiled at the sleeping Duo. With him catching a glimpse of the broken security system, he suddenly realized that the other pilots had learned of a letter being received.  
  
'They tried to protect me.' Quatre thought, any fear of the situation he was in dissipating.  
  
The rope around his hands dug in so far that they began to bleed, the blood seeping to the floor in a small puddle.  
  
"Come on, boy. I have a tight schedule and a pistol handy." The abductor spat, pulling Quatre towards the window.  
  
"Of course…" He replied quietly. 'Good bye my friends. I hope I can survive long enough to thank you.'  
  
End of chapter  
  
Note: What? Has Kattie really left the fanfiction at such a mean cliffhanger? Heh heh ^^ Please don't kill me ^^*. Cliffhangers are good for keeping peoples' attention. Don't you want to know what happens? If you do you HAVE to read the next chapter or at least part of it. And so claps hands together I have used the cheapest way to keep your attention. Do you hate me for it? This chapter IS even longer than the last ^^ I love you all!  
  
By the way- a gibbous is the moon where it is mostly full with a crescent's worth of darkness on the left side.  
  
Sorry if there are typos- I only edit once before uploading so that you don't have to wait too long ^^*. If you want you can send me all my typos and errors and I'll fix them ^^.  
  
Please review! Reviews equal inspiration equals more chapters! 


	6. Chapter 5: Let the Wind Take me Far Away

1 Bravest Eyes  
  
Chapter 5: Let the Wind Take me Far Away  
  
Kattie  
  
Disclaimer: Curse thee disclaimer! I will never EVER own Gundam Wing. I've come to except this so… so… breaks into sobs It doesn't matter grins evilly I will always own Quatre at heart. ^.^ (Along with all of you, my dears)  
  
Note: I must admit, this chapter may greatly begin horridly. (Well there's Kattie's bad phrasing again) I had it written out, a great chunk of the beginning, and lost it. Curses the paper gods I had to rewrite it and nothing I have ever rewritten has EVER turned out very well. Sniffles Please be kind! Don't flame poor moronic Kattie!  
  
Dedication: This chapter with the bad beginning (gomen gomen!) is dedicated to the bestest onee in the whole world Mina-chan! (Aka Tensei- go read her fanfics under that pen name!) Her b-day's coming up and more reviews would be a great gift, don't ya think? ^o^  
  
0837 Hours  
  
"Hiiro! He's gone!" A voice yelled, pulling Hiiro's conscious away from dreamland.  
  
The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Duo hopping onto his bed. Hiiro was about to give Duo his almost automatic death threats, but the peculiar seriousness of Duo's expression made him stop. "What is it, Maxwell?"  
  
"He's gone!" Duo yelled in a panicked voice, "Quatre's gone!"  
  
Hearing this, Wufei and Trowa moved closer to Hiiro's bed. It was a good thing they did, because with this news Hiiro began throwing Duo a look of pure hatred and rage.  
  
"Why the hell did you let them take him?" Hiiro yelled, grabbing Duo's arm in a tight grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was asleep!" Duo explained, looking Hiiro in the eyes.  
  
"Don't give me any of your damn excuses, Maxwell! You could have woken up. What kind of idiot sleeps through his friend's kidnapping?" In his fury, Hiiro pulled Duo off of the bed and slammed him against the wall. "Do you understand what you've allowed to happen? Because of your goddamn stupidity they're going to hurt Quatre! They might even kill him! And you're making excuses!"  
  
Tears rolled down Duo's cheeks as he cast his gaze on the floor. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt Quatre…"  
  
"Well you did! So take responsibility for once!" Hiiro glared at poor Duo with an undying rage.  
  
"Knock it off, Hiiro." Wufei snapped, grabbing his hand away from Duo. "It's not his fault."  
  
"Even if he had been awake, they would've gotten Quatre anyway. And they most likely would have killed Duo in the process." Trowa explained.  
  
Hiiro shot Duo a last scowl before storming out of the room.  
  
Duo slid to the ground, now sobbing in regret. He put a hand to his face in a futile attempt to hide his tears from the other two pilots. "I- It was my fault… I should have protected him. I'm such an idiot! How do you guys deal with me?"  
  
"We deal with you," Wufei said quietly, "because despite your idiotic appearance you are very smart. You're a good man, Maxwell. Don't let Hiiro's anger get to you. He's mad at himself and is taking it out on you."  
  
"Hiiro's security system didn't work either," Trowa pointed out, "It's impossible to place this blame on one individual. In the end, the only people at fault are those who took him."  
  
Duo smiled up at them and wiped away his tears. "Thanks, guys."  
  
"Don't expect me to ever say that again," Wufei added, "If you bring it up, I'll deny it."  
  
This caused Duo to fall into a fit of giggles. "I would never expect you to say such a ludicrous lie ever again."  
  
Returning the room, Hiiro's gaze fell on Trowa's face. "We need to leave."  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Some other guests were killed in Quatre's abduction." Hiiro explained. "If they connect that with the blood on our floor we'd probably end up in jail until they'd checked the blood and found out it didn't match the victims."  
  
"We'd better hurry, then." Trowa said, looking Hiiro in the eyes  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the lobby  
  
"Ma'am, did you have any suspicious people check in to your hotel earlier that day?" A police officer asked the hotel's owner.  
  
The room was filled with medics and policemen. Three guests of the hotel had been shot and two had already bee confirmed as dead. The remaining victim was in the process of being taken to intensive care.  
  
"As a matter of fact," The woman replied, her eyes widening in recollection, "There were 5 men who checked in around eleven in the afternoon. They seemed to be in a hurry."  
  
"What rooms were they in?" The officer questioned, writing this in a notepad.  
  
"I believe they were in C-9 and C-10." She replied. As she remembered more, her expression changed to one of anger. "They were strange. One of them just kept glaring at me and said something in another language, 'omey or koors' I think, when I told him we didn't have security cameras. Another said I was a weak woman. The nerve! Another was very quiet and spoke in a very quiet and calm voice."  
  
"The last two were a bit more normal. One just kept hitting on me, ignoring my every turn down… Maybe that made him angry and he went on a killing spree? And the last one couldn't possibly have been a murderer. He was such a sweetie," She grinned in the memory, "Maybe they had him as a hostage? He seemed a little nervous about something." The woman was enjoying this far too much. Then again, how much excitement do you get in the depths of a woods?  
  
"I'll check on it, ma'am." The officer tipped his hat to her, seemingly oblivious to her strange behavior, and walked to the elevator. As it went up, the elevator containing the four pilots went down. When he reached the rooms, they were completely empty except for the small pool of Quatre's blood. He took out his radio. "Sir, there is blood in one of the suspects rooms. You might want to take a look at this."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the "Lost Hunter"  
  
Quatre's eyes fluttered open as he slowly began to regain consciousness. As soon as the kidnappers had gotten him to their van, they proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp. The assailant who had actually completed the abduction had been very displeased with his act of heroism, and he showed it with an extra display of violence.  
  
There seemed to be pain everywhere, but that was okay. Quatre could deal with the physical pain. He'd gotten used to it over the years. It was the emotional pain that he was worried about. They seemed to think of more sadistic ways to torture the young pilot every year. They physical torture was the easiest to bear.  
  
"Rising and shining, rich boy?" A female voice asked.  
  
Blinking as his eyes began to focus, Quatre realized that the woman's face was only a few centimeters away from his own. He tried to move his head back but a headrest beneath it failed to allow this feeble attempt at an escape.  
  
"Relax, kid. They can't go hurting you up without you being healed up first. Wouldn't want to go destroying the merchandise. You ain't worth a thing to us dead." She said, completely misinterpreting his action. Washing some blood off of his face with a towel, the woman gave Quatre an evil kind of grin. "Well, well, now with your face cleaned up I can see. You've grown to be quite a looker over these years. Better pray they don't mess your face up too badly. Would be a shame, it would."  
  
Quatre tried to move his hands and feet for a moment, testing to see if they were bound. When he felt the familiar rope tied tightly around them he realized that they had gone mostly numb with pain.  
  
"They might wanna loosen the rope a bit. Your circulation cut off enough it'll put ya right to death." The woman explained, "The way by, I'm Mizz Naihu. Don't go thinkin' I'm nice or anything. I been askin' them for years to let me help in the torturing sessions. Would do my old bones good."  
  
"H-how did they find us?" Quatre asked, his voice raspy from the dryness of his mouth.  
  
Naihu laughed good and hard for a few minutes at this. Her laugh was high-pitched and almost chicken sounding, with an evil edge. She sounded like a madwoman. "Boy, we planted a tracking device in you the first time we captured ya. It's like those things they put on those animals- except this ain't no tag. It's in your very blood."  
  
Silently, Quatre cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course, a tracking device, it was so obvious. It really didn't matter where he went, they would always find him. Unless he could get this mechanism out of his own skin, he would be fated to this torture as long as they wanted.  
  
"Be prepared for a bad suffering this year," Naihu continued, "They got a hold of your sisters' electronic journal," she laughed again, "It helps a lot to know about your prisoner. Whatever weaknesses you have, they know. Because your sister loved you very much, she spent a good deal of time writing about her 'wonderful little brother," Another chuckle, "Kinda ironic, ain't it? Her love causes you pain. Heh heh. In't that the way the world flows?"  
  
What little hope Quatre had help of this not being too bad of an experience flew out the window. He could almost see it waving goodbye with a smirk. Depending on which sister, they could know a great deal, even everything, about him. The question lingered over his mind until Naihu finally answered it, seemingly being a mind reader.  
  
"I been thinking she might be named Nitki. We been studying up on our young prince. He's not just a rich boy. He's a smart rich boy. Apparently kind too." She grinned at him, "Just goes to show we pick the best of the batch. It's more fun that way. Though we can't go believing her in everything. She thinking you're an empath! Obviously she din't get the same smarts you did."  
  
Mentally, Quatre sighed in relief. Sure, Nitki knew a lot about him. They probably got some great ideas for torture. But Nitki didn't know the most important thing. Something that could be used against him for the most horrible things he could think of. Nitki didn't know he was a Gundam pilot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back with the pilots  
  
The pilots had easily managed to escape the surrounded hotel. Now, packed in the car again, they had only each other's company to distract them from what had happened. They still remained a bit shocked from it, but were doing very well at hiding it from each other.  
  
"We should contact Quatre's family," Trowa said, none of his inner feelings being betrayed by his monotonic voice, "They deserve to know what happened."  
  
"Use my laptop," Hiiro replied. He was, again, the driver. "It should be in the trunk."  
  
Reaching into the trunk, Trowa pulled the small, portable computer out. It was in a carrying case so as not to be broken by the shaking of the car moving over bumps. He pulled it out of the case and turned it on. A computer voice greeted him with a cheerful, "Good morning, Hiiro."  
  
Trowa stared at the device for a moment, trying to understand why Hiiro would allow this. Hiiro merely stared at the road.  
  
"Hiiro?" Trowa questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's permanent," Hiiro grumbled, "I can't take the damn thing off. I haven't had time to get a new one."  
  
"Now who's making excuses?" Duo asked, still annoyed from their "discussion" that morning. "I think you needed your computer to talk to you. No one else would speak to you in such a friendly tone. I'll bet-"  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei interrupted, "If you provoke him you'll deserve whatever punishment he gives you."  
  
Pouting, Duo slid lower in his seat. "It's not my fault he's a jerk."  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion." Hiiro spat.  
  
"Well you've already given me yours, so I think I should be allowed to get my revenge." Duo retorted.  
  
"Quiet," Trowa snapped, getting very irritated by their arguing, "I'm dialing up Mr. Winner. Don't embarrass Quatre with your idiocy."  
  
"Who made you the supreme God, Barton?" Duo asked, in a very fowl mood.  
  
"If you don't keep those two lips together for the next 5 minutes I swear I'm going to throw you out the window." Trowa said, in a very calm, eerie voice.  
  
"Hello, Winner Corporation, Cindy speaking," A young, brunette secretary came on screen with a bright, cheerful smile. Needless to say, it wasn't met.  
  
"I need to speak with Mr. Winner." Trowa told her, not noticing her smile dissipate.  
  
"May I ask who's calling?" She asked, forcing a weak grin.  
  
"Trowa Barton. It's about Quatre."  
  
Her expression changed to one of panic with the mention of Quatre's name. "O-of course. He'll want to speak with you right away! One second, I need to get him out of a meeting." The screen showed an empty desk with a chair, she was gone quicker than the eye could see.  
  
"Mr. Barton?" Mr. Winner sat down at the desk, his eyes wide with surprise. "Is Quatre alright?"  
  
Immediately, Trowa felt the nervousness crawling over him and an enormous guilt swept over. Quatre's father had trusted them with the task of protecting his son and they had failed him. It was the most important mission they had ever been assigned and they'd failed miserably. "Sir," Trowa began, casing his gaze to the floor of the car, "I'm afraid I can't be sure."  
  
Mr. Winner's face flattened into one of complete fatherly worry. "Oh God, don't tell me… not again." He placed his face in his hand and sighed deeply. "My poor boy."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir… We tried the best we could… But they- they made all our efforts seem like a waste of time." Trowa's ability to hold back his emotions was dying, and quickly. A tear slid down his cheek as he fell silent in the wait for Mr. Winner's response.  
  
"Don't cry, Mr. Barton," He said, grinning sadly, "Quatre wouldn't want you to cry for him… I- I'm sure he's fine. He's always been a strong boy."  
  
More and more tears made their way out of Trowa's eyes as he could only barely manage to hold back the sobs trying to escape. "Yes, sir," Trowa replied, weakly, "The strongest person I've ever known."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Gasp What? That's it!? Does Kattie want us to threaten her? Ano… no she doesn't ^^*. Forgive Kattie for her evil cliffhangers. And I'm sorry this chapter was not longer than the last. (Actually, it might be in content, there WERE a lot of notes in the last chapter) And Mizz Naihu is evil- don't let her poor grammar and wrong spelling of Miss fool you! Kattie doesn't write nice bad people. ^^* It's too much of an oxymoron.  
  
Oh, you may have noticed Kattie's originality with the names. Naihu means knife and Nitki means diary. ^^* What? My muse is being overworked and it's showing. ^^* Poor muse.  
  
Please review Kattie's ficcie! She's depressed after losing the beginning of this chapter. (sobs I was crying for a little while) Needs big hugs and reviews! (And hopefully forgiveness for the lateness of this chapter.) I LOVE YOU ALL! huggles May the gods/God/goddesses/goddess/etc. you believe in be kind to you! 


	7. Chapter 6: A Room With No Sky

Bravest Eyes  
  
Chapter 6: A Room With no Sky  
  
Kattie  
  
Disclaimer: Hm…. Let's just say if I did own Gundam- I wouldn't be writing this ficcie… So if you like this ficcie (Which I REALLY hope you do looks up with hopeful eyes because I slaved away on this) then you should thank the anime gods that I wasn't blessed with Gundam ownership. ^.^ Oh- and to fix what I said last chapter, I only own 25% of Quatre. Tensei-chan owns the other 75%, sorry for those it confused. (Just kidding all you legal type people out there!)  
  
Note: I'll try to get chapters out at the same pace- but school's started up again. Break's over sigh so back to the salt mines. But I was VERY happy by getting so many reviews for the last chapter. ^.^ If we get to 50 reviews (well- that only means 8 reviews for this chapter) then Kattie will get 2 new chapters out within the next 2 days (If I don't die first) So PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Another Note: Hm… No one wants a free Gundam present? Not one person's tried to win the contest! Fine then, I'll make it easier… they're ALL anime songs. That's a HUGE hint. Another hint, go read my song fanfiction, one of the chapter titles is in it. (And I kinda like my song fic ^^* which is very uncommon- probably just like it 'cause the song's so great *o*)  
  
Note Again: I believe 3 feet (or a yard) is pretty close to a meter for those of you who use the metric system. (Why we don't use it in the United States… the world will never know.)  
  
Dedication: This chapter's dedicated to Melara! Thanks for the use of your muse! pats temporary muse on the head Mine's in rehabilitation.  
  
Muse: twitch twitch  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Next Day  
  
Trowa hadn't spoken with Mr. Winner for a very long time. They'd mostly discussed what they were going to do for Quatre. Hiiro had suggested that they try to find the "Lost Hunter" and save poor Quatre, but Mr. Winner had dismissed this idea immediately.  
  
"If they caught you, they might panic," He explained, "And decide that Quatre wasn't worth the trouble. I couldn't allow that threat… not when it's regarding my son…"  
  
After a long debate, they finally decided, or rather Mr. Winner decided for them, that they were not going to try anything until Quatre was back in their care. It was obvious that Hiiro strongly disagreed with this conclusion, due to the fact he still wanted to go rescue his comrade, but he remained silent, focusing on driving the car.  
  
The other pilots mostly held the same opinion, though of course, Duo was too angry at Hiiro to say so, and Wufei felt that it was "unjust" to argue with Mr. Winner. Trowa, on the other hand, agreed with his decision. If those people could give Quatre all those scars without caring, they probably wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he became a threat to them.  
  
Mr. Winner had also left them with some alarming news. Apparently, someone had broken into one of Quatre's sisters' computers and hacked their way into the electronic journal program she had installed. Immediately they had decided it was most likely the kidnappers who had completed this task, Hiiro insisting they must be computer geniuses to be able to disarm his security system.  
  
"Should we head for a library?" Hiiro asked, breaking up Trowa's reminiscence.  
  
"Why would we go to a library?" Duo questioned him in response, with a curious tone. Obviously he'd forgotten he was mad at Hiiro.  
  
"We can't do anything to help Quatre right now," Hiiro explained, "But once he's back we'll make those bastards pay."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the Winner Mansion  
  
Mr. Winner stared at the pile of paperwork that had stacked up on his desk. He hadn't done any work at all since he'd received the news. Every once and a while, the secretary would walk in and drop some more papers on top of the mound. It had grown to about 3 feet (about a meter- I think) tall in the last couple of hours.  
  
"Damn them," he said quietly, looking at the same picture of Quatre he had years before when his young son was taken, "How could someone hurt Quatre and survive the guilt?"  
  
"Sir?" Cindy asked, poking her head in the door.  
  
"Nothing," Mr. Winner replied, "It's nothing."  
  
"Are you alright, sir?" She questioned him, stepping into the room.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off," Cindy suggested, giving him a sweet smile, "I'd be happy to fill out the paperwork for you."  
  
Mr. Winner grinned back at her. "Cindy, I'm your father, you don't have to call me 'sir'."  
  
"Yes I do," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I have to be a good secretary. However, I'll have to be a bad secretary for today because I'm going to order my boss around," Her smile widened, "You need to go home. It's not good to work when you're depressed."  
  
Sighing, Mr. Winner nodded. "Fine. If you insist."  
  
"Of course I insist. I can't ask you not to worry about Quatre, because I'm really worried too. Buuuut, I hope you don't worry too much. Quatre will be okay. You just make sure you're there the moment he gets back."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Torture- First Degree  
  
  
  
Naihu gave the bandages another look over and sighed with content. All of Quatre's wounds were dressed. The blood had already dried over and the bruises were beginning to heal. It was time for the fun to begin.  
  
"C'mon, prince, best we start this up 'n quick before they get mad. Don't wanna go letting your 'njuries heal up before they can open them again. Then you'd get a real beating. Might even get angry at Mizz Naihu. Better get going."  
  
Slowly, she untied the ropes on his hands and feet. The rope had been completely stained red where it had touched Quatre's skin. There were big indents marking where the rope had been. Quatre bit his lip as the feeling in them returned, causing pain to shoot through his body.  
  
"Thank you," He said to Naihu, automatically.  
  
"Excuse me?" Naihu asked him, giving him a look that told him she thought he was the most dull-witted person in the galaxy. "Mizz Naihu getting thanks from the prince? Don't you go bothering yourself with such things as pleasantries. You'll wish you'd never said such kind words to me after I get my turn with you."  
  
"Thanks all the same," Quatre repeated, "You still didn't have help me."  
  
"I didn't help you, I did what I was told to do." Naihu snapped.  
  
"You could have disobeyed your orders." Quatre retorted.  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, Naihu turned away. "Come on. They'll be wanting you. Best not try that with them though. Maybe Mizz Naihu has a nice side. But if any of them have one then I'll be the next pope."  
  
Naihu led Quatre down the dark hallways he knew so well from the sad reality of the past and night mares of the present. Cold walls, black and dirty. They were the most distinguishing feature of the ship. Quatre had never been to another place with such dark and cold walls. The walls they'd promised to have stained red with his blood.  
  
He was taken to a room with a device that looked like a shower, but was a lot taller. It stretched all the way to the high ceiling. It also didn't have a faucet or a curtain. Instead there was a pipe at the top and a sliding door with a lock.  
  
A man and woman sat on a couch at the far side of the room, below a window that had been covered by wood. They both wore similar expressions of hatred and mild amusement. Both of their gazes were fixed upon Quatre.  
  
"Looks like you've been cut up pretty well," the man said, mockingly, "Has our young prince been a prisoner of war? Who would do this to him?"  
  
There was a silence as he waited for Quatre's answer. Much to his displeasure, there was no answer given. Quatre merely stared ahead with a death glare Hiiro would be proud of.  
  
"Naihu, take off his bandages." He ordered, grinning evilly at the young pilot.  
  
"Sir, I just spent 2 hours putting them on. Can't we wait longer a bit?" Naihu pleaded, looking lovingly at her perfect bandages.  
  
"Now, Naihu. We don't have time to wait. They might heal."  
  
Sinking her shoulders in annoyance, Naihu yanked a bandage off of Quatre's arm. It began to bleed as the scab was ripped off. This was followed by another and another until they were all gone and Quatre was again bleeding heavily.  
  
"Much better," the man said, getting up from his chair, "You should always be bleeding. It makes you look good." He motioned to the strange shower device, "Get in."  
  
Slowly, Quatre made his way to the contraption. It was hard to see because a cut above his eye was now bleeding into it. He stepped in and the door was slammed shut and locked behind him.  
  
"Hold your breath." The man commanded, pushing a button to the side of the shower-like machine.  
  
A bucketful of liquid came pouring from the ceiling and on top of Quatre's head, forcing him to shut his eyes. The liquid smelt horrible, like walking through the perfume section of a store, or in a candle shop, with all the different smells mixing into one disgustingly strong odor. It soaked into the cuts on Quatre's face and burnt. The stinging swept through every cut it touched.  
  
"Not enough?" The man asked, with a sadistic grin. Letting out a chuckle, he pressed another button.  
  
This sent a pool's worth of water onto Quatre, slamming his body against the floor. The burning sensation was everywhere, stinging inside every gash. It filled the entire tank, for that seemed to be what this was, making Quatre hold his breath.  
  
With his eyes still closed, he pressed his hands against the sides, going up the door, trying to reach the top where there might still be some air. He could hear laughing from outside the tank, muffled from the pressure of the water. It was a horrible feeling.  
  
'I could end this,' Quatre thought, not being able to find the ceiling, 'I'd just have to take a couple deep breaths and it would all be over.' As the option lingered over his head, he pushed it away, all the while cursing himself.  
  
'Don't you dare do that to them,' he said to himself. "Them" was basically everyone who could possibly care about him. The pilots, his family, the Maguanacs. 'Don't you ever be that weak.'  
  
As the minutes passed, Quatre began to wonder if they were planning on doing the job for him. There was only so long he could hold his breath and that time was running out. Helplessly, he tried to reach the top of the tank again, sliding up on the sides. It was all to no avail.  
  
He opened his eyes and a pain shot through them, causing him to close them again after a few seconds. But he had seen enough. They were laughing at him. They weren't going to stop this. It truly was the end.  
  
And as his ability to hold his breath failed, he gasped for air.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
  
  
Whoa! This chapter's super short. ^^* I was going to add another scene with the pilots but look how much of cliffhanger this ended up being! I LOVE cliffhangers! YAY! Coughs please forgive me? (Do I still get the pocky for updating quickly? Well… it was less than a week!)  
  
Please review! Or e-mail Kattie at Kattie41@aol.com (AIM Kattie41) and make her super happy! I love you all! huggles Have a lovely day! 


	8. Chapter 7: If Anything Should Happen

Bravest Eyes  
  
Chapter 7: If Anything Should Happen  
  
Kattie  
  
Disclaimed: No, I don't own Gundam Wing. But I do own a cute Sandrock model. ^^ It's super cute but it's head keeps falling off… I hope Quatre's not IN Sandrock at the time. ^^*  
  
Note: Well… I got 50 total reviews within 24 hours of updating… barely. Exactly 50 reviews. That's cutting it close, nee? But Kattie keeps her promises (or at least tries to real hard) so you'll be getting two chapters within the 48 hours after the time 50 reviews needed to be achieved. Here's the first- the second is on its way  
  
Another note: There might be a lot of typos- I'm trying really hard to get this done in time. I had it written in time- but typing was cutting it close.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to all those who reviewed chapter 6!  
  
At the library  
  
Duo sneezed as he turned the page in the large book full of newspaper articles. As he did, a cloud of dust was blown into Hiiro's face. "… Sorry, Hiiro," He apologized nervously as Hiiro gave him a death glare, "I think I might be allergic to dust."  
  
"Have you found anything?" Trowa asked, plopping into a chair and setting a stack of papers on the table.  
  
"Not a thing!" Duo exclaimed, slamming his newspaper volume closed, causing even more dust to blow into Hiiro's face in the process. "It's like it never happened!"  
  
"Duo," Trowa replied, quietly, staring at the cover of the volume, "Those are newspaper articles from the 1900's. Quatre wasn't even born yet."  
  
Duo's gaze fell upon the cover. "Oh," He grinned sheepishly, "I was wondering why it was talking about the first men on the moon. I thought it must be a typo or something," He laughed at himself in an unsuccessful attempt to try and make the situation better.  
  
"Shh!" The librarian sh-d, pointing to a sign on her desk that read "Quiet Please!".  
  
"Sorry," Duo whispered, picking up the volume of the wrong time period, "I'll just go put this back."  
  
"What are those?" Wufei asked Trowa, referring to the many stacked papers.  
  
"The ransom notes," Trowa explained, flipping through them, "I think there might be some kind of hidden message in them."  
  
Wufei took one of the letters and looked it over. After reading it over, he hadn't noticed anything significant. "Are you sure, Barton?"  
  
Sighing, Trowa replaced the note in his hand with one in the pile. "I'm hoping there is."  
  
Wufei stared at the center of the paper and let the focus of his eyes fade, staring into the space of the letter. Words crossed each other, forming new words. It was like magic eye with sentences. As he read over what the letter was now saying, his face contorted into an even deeper from than the one he had worn moments before.  
  
"Look at it with your eyes unfocused," Wufei explained, "Read what it says."  
  
As Trowa did as he was instructed, an almost invisible hint of horror sparked in his eyes. "Quatre…"  
  
"Get the last letter." Wufei commanded.  
  
Trowa fumbled through the pages and pulled out a note written on grey stationery. He handed it to Wufei.  
  
Wufei let his eyes lose focus as he put his eyes on the center of the paper. As soon as he had read the secret message, he slammed the letter to the table in anger. "It says," he began, "'You haven't seen our true messages hidden in the shadows. It is far too late now. We are growing weary of the same tedious kidnapping every year. It is time it came to an end. This is the last year, and he will die this time.'"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the "Lost Hunter"  
  
Darkness. It seemed like there was nothing in the world but the deep ebony shade of space deprived of light. There was not feeling. No warmth or coldness. The world was free from all of this and more. Emotions no longer existed. There was nothing but the darkness.  
  
And then it hit.  
  
Pain consumed the darkness, making them become one of the same. There was now emotion, but the emotion was one of combined negative emotions. Fear, confusion, sadness. The world was once again the normal misery.  
  
A realization swept over. 'I'm alive,' Quatre thought, 'But that's not possible, I drowned. I breathed in the water… I must have died and this is Hell.'  
  
Struggling, Quatre forced his eyes open. The room was completely black except for a few one candles at the far end, revealing a mirror. The mirror reflected Quatre, showing him tied to the chair once again.  
  
So he was alive. It wasn't all that refreshing but rather somewhat of a disappointment. The pain and sad reality had returned with that foolish gift of life. The life of nothingness had returned.  
  
He tried to move his hands and feet, as he had done earlier. This time, however, he couldn't feel them even when attempting this. The pain had numbed them so that it felt they no longer existed. For a second, Quatre question whether they had actually been amputated while he slept, in an utterly disgusting and sadistic way of torture. It would scar forever and could never heal. He pulled violently at his left hand, or what he hoped was his left hand, and was relieved to slightly feel a jerk from the familiar rope.  
  
With that fear gone, Quatre tried to figure out where he was and why he was here. The room was one he had never seen before and alienated from the rest of the ship. It bore a calm nature that tried desperately to conceal the lair's true use as a torture chamber. The only question was, what kind of torture would be used?  
  
"Are you okay, mister?" A young voice asked, speaking from a corner of the room shrouded with shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" Quatre's weak voice asked. With the words out, he began to cough. The liquid that had nearly drowned him earlier sputtered from his lips.  
  
A young girl, maybe seven, leaned over Quatre. "I think you're getting sick. You should see a doctor and get some medicine," She grinned sweetly, "I'm Suki. Don't worry, Ill get ya out of here."  
  
Suki pulled a silver object out of her pocket and folded it into a knife. She disappeared from Quatre's view as she sat on the ground and began sawing at the rope with her miniature blade.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" The young girl asked, cutting through the rope on his left hand.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre replied, "Thank you for your help."  
  
"It's us against them," Suki explained, cutting the rope on his other hand, "Besides, I need help getting off o the ship. I want to go back home."  
  
"Where do you live?" Quatre asked, pulling the constricted rope off of his wrists.  
  
"Level Two Colony Cluster." She grinned. "That's where all my friends are."  
  
"We'd better get you back soon them," Quatre smiled back, "Otherwise your friends will worry about you."  
  
Suki cut through the last ropes on his two feet and he stepped onto the floor. Immediately his feet gave way and he fell back to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Suki asked, an alarmed expression bedecking her face.  
  
"I'm fine," Quatre replied. He tried to get back to his feet but the loss of blood had left them numb and useless, "You need to get out of here. Find somewhere to hide until you see an opportunity to escape."  
  
"Are you sure that's a wise idea, my prince?" The man's deep and wicked voice questioned.  
  
"Run." Quatre instructed Suki, looking around for the voice's owner.  
  
Suki did as she was told and bolted for the door. The gust of wind caused by her running past blew out the candle. There was once again pure darkness in the room. Quatre couldn't see anything. He listened to her footsteps and was distressed when they stopped.  
  
"Let go of me!" Suki yelled from across the room.  
  
The room's main light flashed on, forcing Quatre to close his eyes that had grown accustomed to the dark. Soon after, he felt hands seize him and the recognizable rope was once again bound tightly around his wrists and ankles.  
  
"How did she escape her cell?" The man asked, coldly.  
  
Quatre forced his eyes open and looked around the room. The person being questioned by the man was a woman he had never seen before. She had long, jet black hair that hung to her waist, and dark brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know," she replied, watching Quatre nervously, "Maybe she fit through the bars."  
  
The woman Quatre had seen before in the room with the tank was clutching Suki's arm near the doorway. She held her in a strong grasp even as the young girl struggled with all her might. The woman made eye-contact with Quatre for a second, before looking away.  
  
"Why didn't you test that possibility before putting the girl inside?" The man continued, walking towards her with a scowl.  
  
"I didn't think she was thin enough. I didn't mean to, Kei. It won't happen again!" The woman tried to defend herself with her words as she backed away from the enraged man.  
  
A loud smack rang through the room as Kei's palm connected with her cheek. The woman flinched in pain and tears came to her eyes, but she didn't make a sound. She took the strike with silent obedience.  
  
"There wouldn't be a chance of this incident repeating itself at all if we got rid of you," Kei explained, "But since no real damage was done, I'm going to give you another chance."  
  
"Thank you, sir." The woman replied, seemingly automatically.  
  
"Bring me the girl." Kei told the other woman.  
  
She obeyed in silence. As much as Suki fought with her grip, it was all to no avail. This woman knew her job, and it seemed like nothing, not Suki's strength, nor any kind of guilt at hurting a child, would stop her.  
  
"What a lovely young girl," He touched the side of her face with his index finger and grinned, "So smart to escape. But you have a purpose. Now that purpose must be carried out." He slapped her across the face very hard. Even harder than he had slapped the woman.  
  
Suki cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She put a hand to her cheek and looked up at Kei in fear.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Quatre cried. "She hasn't done anything!"  
  
"She tried to help you escape," Kei snapped, "Though it obviously wouldn't have succeeded even if we hadn't noticed she was gone, it was an insubordinate thought. Children must be punished when they don't behave." He kicked her as she lay sprawled across the floor.  
  
She screamed and folded herself up into a small ball. Quatre could barely hear her muffled sobbing.  
  
"Stop it!" Quatre yelled. "Damnit! She's just a child!"  
  
"All the more reason to teach her what happens when orders are disobeyed!" He kicked her three more times and laughed at her pained responses.  
  
"Stop it!" Quatre screamed. He could feel her pain, her fear, her utter confusion. It covered his every thought, mixing with his own anger and sadness for what was happening to the poor child. It was becoming unbearable. His own tears were covering his face, threatening to drown him as the liquid hadn't. "STOP IT! Leave her alone! Stop it! Stop it! DAMNIT! DON'T HURT HER!"  
  
Kei continued kicking her and laughing repeatedly. He grinned over at Quatre with tears from laughter rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"S-stop… stop it…" Quatre' vision became hazy. There seemed to be three of everything, overlapping each other. It was folding into the blackness from whence he had awoken from. The consciousness was leaving.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. It was a perfect blackness. The color of the room had deteriorated completely. "Stop." He said weakly, as he completely lost his conscious thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On Level Four Colony Cluster  
  
A young man named Jones Hendrickson looked down at his client's name. "Quatre Rarberba Winner" it read. Mr. Hendrickson was in the field of life insurance. He took care of things when his client's died. Sadly, it seemed there was a good chance of this young man dying.  
  
"Fifteen years old," Jones read, "That's terrible. He's just a kid!"  
  
Sighing, Jones opened up the envelope which contained Quatre's will. His eyes widened as he read the words. This kid was rich! But what was even stranger was that he had left everything he owned to 4 men. Four men of about the same age.  
  
Mr. Hendrickson read part of the will aloud, "To my dearest friends and comrades in arms, I'm very sorry to have left you at a time like this. I hope someday you might forgive me. I wouldn't expect you to now, but when the anger wears off. I love you guys as my closest friends and brothers. You are all very kind and smart. For these reasons, I have left everything I own in your possession with my passing on. Please don't hate me too much…"  
  
Jones smiled sadly, and folded the letter back into the envelope. "Mr. Winner," he said, "I hope I don't need to open this envelope again for a very long time."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
*Gasp* Kattie's done it again. Another cliffhanger! She's just asking to be murdered! Will you forgive the poor, deprived of sleep from writing this, Kattie? She loves you ^.^ looks up with innocent, Quatre-like, eyes Forgive me?  
  
I hope you liked this chapter because I somehow got it written in 24 hours. There will be typos because I haven't edited it at all before posting it. Gomen gomen but that's the way it works.  
  
Please review! Reviews= inspiration= less work on the poor dying muse= more chapters! 


	9. Chapter 8: I Don't Need a Promise

Bravest Eyes  
  
Chapter 8: I Don't Need A Promise  
  
Kattie  
  
Disclaimer: Hark! Be there angels here? Alas, there is not! Only the sad thumping of Kattie's lonely heart- wanting, wanting. WANTING TO OWN GUNDAM WING as she, sadly, does not. sob sob  
  
Note: Here's the second installment of my promise. With this chapter online, I am free from my debt! YAY! Don't worry, you should still get new chapter's within less than a week, just not every day.  
  
Contest Note: The contest has again been reduced so that only the title of the anime and the song's title are needed. If you speak with me directly in either e-mail or IM I will give you free hints. There's also a hint in my song fanfiction "Forever Gone".  
  
Another Note: I've decided tat "Bravest Eyes" will last about 12 chapters, which means, four more are coming. If I get 100 reviews all together, I will write a sequel. So review please!  
  
Last Note: If you find it boring, please just skip over Mr. Winner's thoughts. They aren't really all that relevant but I thought it was interesting. ^^* heh heh… And what he's thinking are merely HIS THOUGHTS. They might be negative opinions of the other pilots or the Gundams but they are MERELY his thoughts, not Kattie's! So don't hurt me!!!! hides under bed  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Mina-chan's sick onee who will remain unnamed for personal reasons. Please pray for her if you have the time!  
  
Winner Corporation Headquarters  
  
Mr. Winner took another sip of his coffee. He hadn't been able to sleep at all since Quatre was taken and it was getting harder and harder to think. The coffee's caffeine helped him stay awake so he wouldn't fall behind in his work during this stressful time. It worked pretty well, but he was getting sick of the taste. He'd always preferred tea.  
  
'Just like Quatre…' He thought.  
  
Sighing, Mr. Winner tried to push the thoughts of Quatre out of his mind. He'd been battling the fatherly worry all day and was losing miserably. It had gotten so bad that he couldn't go for more than a few minutes before thinking of his son again.  
  
It was even worse at work than it was at home. Sure, at home there were photographs of Quatre, and items that had once belonged to him, but at least at home he didn't receive sympathy letters.  
  
They story had leaked to the media from the hotel the pilots had stayed at the night Quatre was abducted. After the police found the pool of blood, they took a sample, and soon learned it was Quatre's. As soon as the DNA labs had confirmed this, the press began writing their stories. It didn't help that they had records of these kidnappings in past articles.  
  
As thoughtful as it might be to send letters of sympathy, Mr. Winner couldn't help growing angry at them. He was trying very hard not to think of his son, and it was impossible for him to do with them reminding him every few minutes. They also tended to have a negative tone, as if they were sure Quatre was going to die.  
  
The worst notes came from people Mr. Winner knew only through business. They told him how sorry they were and asked if there was anything they could to help, when really they couldn't care less. In fact, they sometimes even wished Quatre's death so there might be the possibility of Mr. Winner selling the company through his own passing on. The insincerity was insulting and degrading.  
  
Mr. Winner looked lovingly at the photograph of Quatre on his desk. He really missed his son. He missed him so much it literally hurt. There was nothing he wanted more than his son's safety, which was why he had so strongly encouraged Quatre not to be a pilot.  
  
Quatre was kind and gentle. He seemed to love everything and everyone. He was a true empathy, feeling others' emotions. It seemed illogical to expect him to pilot a machine made for the sole purpose of killing. That was what he had told Quatre, when really, Mr. Winner had been most concerned with losing his son.  
  
'I'm a terrible father.' Mr. Winner thought, with a sigh.  
  
"Sir," Cindy peeked into the room, "You have visitors. They've come about Quatre."  
  
"No more, Cindy," Mr. Winner put his head in his hands, "No more people telling me how sorry they are."  
  
"Oh, no sir," Cindy replied, fidgeting with her sleeve, "It's Quatre's friends, sir. They other pilots."  
  
Mr. Winner lifted his head and looked at Cindy. She seemed nervous about them being here. "Show them in."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the lobby  
  
Duo sat in one of the luxurious lounge chairs reading a newspaper. "This is so weird! Apparently this lady had triplets and one of the babies was born a pig! They think this may have happened because she ate so much pork during pregnancy." Unfortunately, he was reading the tabloids.  
  
The other pilots ignored this comment. Hiiro continued reading his own newspaper, which reported actual things that had happened, while Wufei continued glaring at the woman watching him from across the room.  
  
Trowa stared at the clock, silently counting each second as it passed. He kept wondering what Quatre was going through at that exact moment. Was Quatre afraid? Was he hurting? The only thing Trowa knew was that Quatre was alone.  
  
And Quatre hated to be alone.  
  
"Mr. Winner will see you now." The secretary informed them, walking out of his office.  
  
"Thank you." Duo replied with as much charm as he could muster up.  
  
Cindy blushed and returned to her desk.  
  
Slowly, the pilots stepped into Mr. Winner's office. It could hardly be called an office with its enormous size. File cabinets lined the walls, each different cabinet carefully labeled with the files it held. The only other thing in the room was Mr. Winner's desk and some chairs.  
  
"Please, take a seat." Mr. Winner stood and motioned for them to sit. His eyes were red and puffy, showing that he had been crying recently. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
They had never seen Mr. Winner so stressed out.  
  
"You've come about Quatre?" Mr. Winner questioned, double-checking the information he had received, like any good businessman would.  
  
"Yes, sir," Trowa answered, sitting in one of the chairs, "We have some new information."  
  
Wufei set the last letter on his desk. "Read it over again."  
  
Mr. Winner sighed, and gave Wufei a tired expression. "I've read this letter over a thousand times, boys. There's nothing there that's worth noticing."  
  
"Look at it with your eyes unfocused." Wufei explained, ignoring Mr. Winner's look.  
  
As Mr. Winner did this, and read the new message, his eyes widened in horror. He removed his gaze from on the paper, to straight ahead. "Oh my God…" He said, quietly, falling back into his chair. "Those bastards want to kill him…"  
  
"We request permission to take Quatre back from the 'Lost Hunter'." Hiiro told him, taking the letter back.  
  
"Go ahead," Mr. Winner replied, rubbing his eyes in frustration, "Do whatever you want. Just make sure Quatre doesn't end up dead. That's all I ask."  
  
"Yes, sir," Trowa said, looking back at the clock again, "Quatre will not die. I promise."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the "Lost Hunter"  
  
When Quatre opened his eyes it was once again dark. There was some light coming from torches on the wall. He realized almost instantly that his hands and feet were left unbound. There was no reason to bind them, he had been put in a cage.  
  
"A-are you okay, Quatre?" Suki's small voice asked.  
  
Quatre tried to answer her, but found he couldn't speak. Instead, he coughed up more of the liquid that had been polluting his lungs. He couldn't understand what they had nearly drowned him in that could leave his body with such reactions. His eyes hurt and refused to stay focused long. It was getting harder to think.  
  
"Quatre? Can you hear me?" Suki asked again. When again she got no reply she began crying. "Please don't die! Don't leave me alone! Quatre, don't leave me here by myself! Pleeeaase!"  
  
"I'm here." Quatre's raspy voice called. Coughing a bit more he finally regained his normal voice. "Don't cry, Suki. I won't leave you."  
  
"I thought you were dead! If you die I'll be really mad!" Suki yelled.  
  
Quatre pulled his body to the bars, and looked over to Suki's cell. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you too badly, did they?"  
  
"Nope," Suki grinned at him, "I'm a street kid, it'll take more than a few kicks to get to me."  
  
"You live on the streets?" Quatre asked, looking into her eyes through the bars.  
  
"Yup! It's fun on the streets. You can go wherever you want and do whatever you want! Nobody can tell me what to do. Except those stupid police officers. Every time they catch me they try to put me into an orphanage. But I escape," Her smile grew bigger, "Because no cage can hold Suki!"  
  
"Why don't you want to live in the orphanage?" Quatre questioned her. "They could get you a family."  
  
"I already have all the family I need. I got my friends to be my sisters and brothers. The lady who has a whole bunch of bags can be my mom. And now, you're my daddy! See, I already have a family." Suki hugged Quatre through the bars.  
  
Quatre didn't think he'd ever been more touched in all of his life. The young girl had known him for such a short time and was already willing to love him, even have him be her substitute father. He smiled down at her. "I'd be more than happy to have you as my daughter."  
  
"Yay!" Suki exclaimed, hugging him tighter. "You can come live with us! And you can marry the bag lady."  
  
Quatre could just hear Duo's reaction to this in his mind.  
  
"Go, Quatre. Always the ladies man!" He would say.  
  
With that thought, the homesickness swept over him. Not really homesickness, but the longing for his friends. Anywhere they were was home to him. He missed them bitterly and the loneliness was killing him. If it hadn't been for Suki he might have let himself remain unconscious through the experience  
  
Seeing, Quatre's reaction, Suki sighed. "She's not THAT bad. She's pretty nice once you get to know her!"  
  
"I'll bet she is." Quatre replied, forcing his smile to return  
  
He looked around the prison to see its security quality. There were a few cameras scattered throughout the place, but it was still pretty lax. Anyone could escape. Well, anyone who'd ever piloted a Gundam.  
  
"Suki, I think you need to go home soon," Quatre told her, holding her tiny hand in his own, "You should go see your family."  
  
"Okay, we'll escape together." Suki said. Her expression folded into one of utter determination. "With our minds against there's, they won't stand a chance."  
  
"Suki," Quatre replied, in a whisper, "I can't go with you. There's no way they'd let both of us escape. But I'll help you out, alright? I'll take you as far as I can and then you have to go. You have to get home, even if it is by yourself."  
  
"No," Suki whined, "I won't leave my daddy behind! I can't let my daddy stay here with these mean people. Besides, it's not me they really want! They said they were going to kill you!"  
  
Quatre's stomach sank. So they were planning on killing him. Any sense of peace he had held with knowing he'd be here a few weeks and then be let go was gone in an instant. "They were lying," Quatre lied, "They wouldn't kill me. I'm worth more to them alive."  
  
"No no no!" Suki began crying again, clutching Quatre's shirt in her hands. "I won't let them kill you. I'm not going to leave you."  
  
"Suki." Quatre said, sternly, "You have to leave. If you stay here it will be a lot worse. If you make it home, than it will be easier for me to bear what's coming. It'll be okay as long as you're safe."  
  
There was a silence as Suki thought this over. Her sobs were still audible, being muffled by Quatre's shirt, in which she had buried her face moments before. For a few minutes, she continued crying. After what seemed like ages, she fell silent.  
  
"Daddy," Suki whispered, keeping her gaze cast downward, "Will you tell me a story?"  
  
"Of course I will. What story do you want to hear?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Will you tell me a story with a happy ending?"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
End Note: No time to edit this one either, but I'm hoping it's okay anyways. hope hope hope Or at least not too terrible. Sorry for a semi- cliffhanger. Actually, I'm not sure. Does this count as a cliffhanger or not? Hm… well in case it does, please don't murder me. takes out lollipops I'll give you candy if you don't.  
  
Please review this chapter! Reviews= Inspiration= less work on the ol' muse= more and better chapters!  
  
Muse: twitching less now Feeling a bit better now. ^^  
  
P.S. I don't know about you, but I was sitting here going "awww" writing the part with Suki deciding Quatre was her father. awww aww aww!! I want a daughter like that! (Hm… I'm sure my mother does too… I'll give her a hug when I see her. I love you mommy!) 


	10. Chapter 9: My Heart Swells with Hope

1 Bravest Eyes  
  
2 Chapter 9: My Heart Swells with Hope  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: Okay, I've gotten too many e-mails about this so I'm posting it as a note again. Yes, I had noticed that I spell Heero (Hiiro) differently than everyone else. ^^ It's not a typo or sign of Kattie's lack of knowledge. Hiiro is the original Japanese spelling of Heero. Because Hiiro's ethnicity is Japanese, I think it's only right to leave it in it's original spelling. waves fist in the air I don't support the changing of Japanese names to English just so they sound more English even though they are Japanese. It makes NO SENSE! coughs But if you like the spelling of Hiiro as Heero I will change it just for you. Tell me what you think please.  
  
Another Note: hee hee. Everyone noticed Suki's likeness to Duo. She's supposed to be like him. Hee hee- wanna know whyyyyy? ^^ Not telling ^o^ Ain't Kattie evil?  
  
Last Note: My name is Kattie. Pronounced "cat" (as in MEOW) "ee" as in "monkEY". Please don't spell my name wrong it makes me really sad. sniff sob sob Although the names Katie, Kathi, and Kati are lovely, they aren't mine. Gomen gomen bows If you really want I'll change my name for you o_o but I really don't want to.  
  
Disclaimer: … … …………… I'll always own Quatre's heart… runs away from everyone else who wishes to own his heart gah gah! Noooooooo I don't own Gundam Wing or Quatre I'm sorry I'm sorry!  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Hide (ex-guitarist from X-Japan which broke up a while ago), who died this very day not too long ago… Even though he'd never read this even if he were alive, I dedicate it to him! huggles Hide plushie Rest in peace Hide!  
  
In a solitary hotel, in an isolated room, with a secluded laptop  
  
Hiiro typed on his laptop, without pause. It seemed like he was typing a million words for every second that passed. Once and a while he would drag the mouse to somewhere else on the screen and click, before continuing his typing. It was a melancholy, repetitive practice, and it was driving Duo insane.  
  
"Hiiro, do you have to type so loud?" Duo asked, flipping through another large book of newspaper articles that he had "checked out" from the library.  
  
"Have you found anything, Maxwell?" Hiiro retorted, dragging the mouse, and clicking.  
  
"Well… no." Duo admitted.  
  
"I'll type more 'quietly' when you find something in that book that actually helps us with our mission."  
  
Sighing, Duo continued thumbing through the book, hoping that it was his lucky day, and he'd actually find something that might help them. As he turned yet another page he grinned at the new article. "Well, what do you know? I'm famous! This newspaper has a great picture of me. But I must say, they didn't get my good side." The photograph was of Deathscythe. It was for an article arguing the use of the Gundams and saying that they must be stopped at all costs.  
  
Wufei walked into the room and dropped his volume on top of Duo's. "I think I've found the ship."  
  
The composition in the newspaper was about a theft of a multimillion- dollar spacecraft. It had been hijacked with the security person on board and disappeared into space. No one at the scene of the crime had any idea who possibly could have completed the theft without being noticed prior to the crime. The article was dated from After Colony 182, 13 years ago. But what was more important than the words was the photograph.  
  
It was the ship. The "Lost Hunter".  
  
The ship in the picture was painted silver, not mirrored and it didn't have "The Lost Hunter" printed across its side, but it was most definitely the ship. It's odd shape and strange appearance was the same. The windows were in the exact same positions as in the other photograph. They'd found the ship.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the "Lost Hunter"  
  
It was far into the night, in fact it technically wasn't the night, but early morning. The moon was probably shining in its smile on the Earth and the Earth was probably still revolving around the sun, but Quatre couldn't tell from his dreary cage. For all he knew the moon had crashed into the Earth and the colonies held the only humans who had survived.  
  
Days passed, weeks and months, because there was no way to tell what time it was. There was a good chance it was merely hours, but it seemed like more. The only way he could tell it was night was the fact that he wasn't presently being tortured. His tormentors didn't work the graveyard shift.  
  
Suki lay sleeping against the bars that connected her cell to his. She had taken one of Quatre's hands into her arms and was using it as a pillow. He could just barely hear her deep quiet breaths. When she was asleep she looked like a normal child. One who had received the amount of love she deserved- a child who hadn't known a true amount of pain. She looked like she had gotten all the happiness that was fitting for her tenderness.  
  
'You won't have to endure much more, little one,' Quatre thought, stroking her hair, 'Just make it through tomorrow and I'll get you out of here. You'll escape even if it kills me.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning  
  
Quatre woke to someone kicking him in the side. It was getting harder to breathe over the days. Whatever liquid they had drenched him in was hurting his lungs. With the kicking, he was sent into another fit of coughs, spurting up even more of that noxious chemical.  
  
"Wake up, rich 'un," Mizz Naihu's voice ordered, "Don't want th' morning session t' start without you there for it."  
  
'I don't?' Quatre wondered, fighting his way to his feet. His chest and back were burning with each breath he took. Finally, he was able to stand.  
  
"Best hurry. Took you f'rever ta go and wake up. Thought they'd send a search party after me." She laughed at her own joke and slapped Quatre on the arm playfully.  
  
He thought it was going to break. The arm had already been hit so many times that there was a monstrous greenish yellow bruise covering from his elbow to his shoulder. It usually hurt just little enough to be bearable but the slap had caused it to seize up with pain. Quatre bit his lip and stepped out of his cage.  
  
All at once he noticed that Suki was gone. He stared into her cell with wide-eyes. Fear consumed his thoughts as he could only wonder where she had went. 'Please, let her be alright.' Quatre prayed to whomever might listen.  
  
Apparently they were listening. When Naihu had dragged him to the "torture chamber" Suki was already there. She didn't seem to be hurt at all and grinned at Quatre when he entered the room.  
  
"Good morning." She said cheerfully.  
  
Quatre forced a smile back. It wasn't going to be a good day. They were planning on using Suki to get to him again. It seemed they had noticed that they could inflict a thousand times the physical damage on Quatre with the emotional pain of Suki being hurt. Their sadistic ways never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"And a good morning it will be." Kei grinned and walked into the room. "Did you young prince sleep well? He certainly needs his energy for the day."  
  
Focusing his eyes on the cruel man, Quatre tried to understand how he could be like this. Everyone Quatre had ever known had some good in them, some kindness no matter how miniscule it was, but this man didn't seem to have any. He seemed to be utterly compassionless and barbaric. What kind of man was so evil he could hurt a child and hold no sense of guilt?  
  
"It's rude to stare, prince. Anyone of royal blood should at least know the basics of manners. You disappoint me, boy." Kei punched Quatre across the face, cutting his cheek.  
  
Quatre didn't flinch. The blood seeped from the cut and slid down his face and to the floor. He remembered what Suki had said the previous night.  
  
"They said they were going to kill you!"  
  
If they wanted to kill him they should do it. The cruelty was insane. Surely no god or goddess could create such a person who would toy with his prey like an animal before ending its life. This monster couldn't truly be called a man. He was a demon, made by Satan himself.  
  
As soon as Kei realized that Quatre wasn't going be any fun, meaning he wouldn't cry, wouldn't scream out in pain, wouldn't beg for mercy, he went back to Suki. Suki was young, small, innocent, an easy target. Most little girls couldn't take pain. Suki had wept the day before, so it seemed she was with the majority of them.  
  
But Quatre had told Suki how strong she was the night before. After he told her the story she had insisted be happy, he told her how truly strong she was. To be able to survive on the streets, in essence alone. She was far stronger than these people and she could prove it to them.  
  
With each strike, Suki bit her lip in pain, but made no noise to satisfy Kei's craving for screaming or tears. She looked up at him defiantly. "I'm stronger than you."  
  
Rage boiled over in Kei's eyes as he slapped her to the ground. "If I kill you than which one of us is stronger? Who's stronger you little bitch?"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Quatre yelled at Kei. He fixed a deep glare on Kei that was very unnatural for his character. "If you touch her again I swear-"  
  
"You'll do what, rich boy?" Kei asked, leaving Suki to walk up to Quatre's face, "You'll do nothing. Because you can't do anything! Because you're worth nothing but the price we'll get for you."  
  
"Insult me all you want," Quatre replied, looking him straight in the eyes, "but you will not hurt Suki again."  
  
"I'll do whatever I damn well feel like doing." With those words literally spat in Quatre's face, Kei stormed over to Suki and raised a hand to strike her again.  
  
He was on the ground in less than a second. Quatre tackled him to the ground before he could even begin throwing the punch. His face was slammed against the hard cement floor. Kei could taste his blood in his mouth.  
  
The sense of panic began as Kei realized he was, at least for the moment, at Quatre's mercy. He struggled under the young pilot's grasp with all his might, which turned out not to be as much as it have previously seemed like. Kei's power was his confidence, and it was all lost within less than a minute.  
  
Quatre forced Kei to his feet and pressed his fingers against his neck, right at the pressure point. "If you move," Quatre snapped, "I'll kill you with a flick of my wrist. This pressure point, when hit hard enough, will send you immediately to your death. Do you understand?"  
  
"Y-yes." Kei stammered. He didn't seem half as tough when it was his own life on the line.  
  
"You aren't going to hurt Suki anywhere. In fact, you're going to apologize."  
  
"Sorry." Kei muttered.  
  
"Daddy," Suki said quietly, "Have you gone insane?"  
  
"No," Quatre replied with a smile, "I just don't like it when people think they can hurt my friends and get away with it."  
  
"Okay," Suki grinned back, "Just don't stay angry. The bag lady doesn't like men who are mad."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Keeping the smile, Quatre turned back to Kei, "I think you realize what situation you're in. Suki's not going to stay here to be hurt by you. So you're going to be my hostage for a little while. Kind of ironic isn't it? The hostage takes the captor hostage."  
  
"You bastard." Kei grumbled under his breath.  
  
Ignoring the comment, Quatre looked back at Suki. "You're going to go home now."  
  
"You can come with me now!" Suki smiled at Quatre, her eyes shining with mirth. "We can both go home!"  
  
Guilt hit Quatre hard. His face bent into a frown as he realized what he was going to have to explain to her. "I can't go with you."  
  
"Why not?" Suki asked, tears glittering in her big blue eyes.  
  
"I have to make sure you make it home safely. I can't do that if I'm with you." He sighed and looked away. "Just follow me. If you get home I'll be sure to come right after you."  
  
They walked down the corridors. The three women trailed behind. Mizz Naihu looked sincerely annoyed at Kei and kept rolling her eyes and muttering something to the affect of, "What an idiot."  
  
The woman he had slapped the day before didn't seem very upset. In fact, it looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh and even cracked a smile a few times. Then again, with how Kei had treated her, it did seem somewhat appropriate.  
  
Slower and quieter than the other woman, was the lady who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal. She'd watched him in the tank, and help Suki when she tried to run. She followed with no expression on her face whatsoever.  
  
Finally, Quatre reached the small chamber for the emergency ship. It was a tiny vessel used to escape if the ship you were on was hit or somehow damaged to the point it was no longer safe to remain on it. Sort of like lifeboats on a boat.  
  
"Go on, Suki," Quatre ordered with a grin, "Get in the ship and I'll get you out of here. You can go home."  
  
Reluctantly, Suki did as she was told, looking back at Quatre with saddened eyes. Tears slid down her face as the hatch closed and she was left alone in the vessel. She watched Quatre through the small window.  
  
Using one hand (the other was still on Kei's neck), Quatre typed in codes to get the ship to make its way to Colony 02 on autopilot. He then started the program, and the ship began moving away.  
  
Suki waved at Quatre as she faded off into the distance. She waved until Quatre could no longer see her.  
  
Quatre smashed the controls. The ship would complete its course to the colony and the "Lost Hunter" could do nothing to stop it. Suki would make it safely home. There were no words to describe Quatre's relief.  
  
Grinning at his success, Quatre let Kei go and took the beating with pleasure. Nothing they could do would hurt him now. There was nothing that could ruin the happiness of the moment. He might die but it didn't matter. Suki was safe. She wouldn't be hurt anymore.  
  
'You're a good father.' Quatre told himself as he surrendered to unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm sure."  
  
"We'd better hurry. We can't waste any time."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But how do we get there?"  
  
"That's not the problem."  
  
"How do we get there in one piece I mean."  
  
"I'll leave that to you."  
  
"Jeez… thanks."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
End Notes: Hm… not to short. I've been reading a lot of episode summaries for Serial Experiments Lain so try to forgive the strangeness of this chapter. I'm dying to write something horror. ^^* I get good ideas but I'm too scared to write them brr. Sorry it took so long... well not really. Only 4 days ^^* Less than I've been waiting for the ficcies I read. (over a week for one- over a month for the other)  
  
By the way- if you want to enter the contest you better hurry. Melara's winning by a lot- considering she's the only person who's entered. It's not that hard. ^^* Oh well- with all the searching she's done I think she DESERVES the prize. ^^  
  
Please review! Reviews= Inspiration= More reviews. 24 reviews and you've got a sequel. Unless you don't want it of course. Tell me what you think! huggles I love you all! 


	11. Chapter 10: Beautiful and Sad is This St...

Bravest Eyes  
  
Chapter 10: Beautiful and Sad is This Story I'll Tell  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: Well… After this chapter there'll be three more left. I've got it all figured out. sobs Then it's the end! No more! Unless you want a sequel of course. And I've got an idea for another fanfiction. sighs I think I might just have to get them out at the same time and deal with it nee? ^^* Tell me what you think!  
  
Note: This is not a Quatre/Yumi romance. Keep reading kay? I hate fanfics where Quatre falls in love ^^* makes me jealous y'know? Well- I mean besides with a fellow pilot but we won't get into that ^^***** Oh Yumi is pronounced Yuuuu as in "Yu Watase" or "You" (five points if you know who Yu Watase is) followed by Me as in … Miaka.. whoa aren't I good? Got the same anime and everything. So it's "You-me". Sorry, I just didn't want people to think her name was Yummy ^^* That would be wrong. Hm… y'know I hate Miaka. Sick 'er boy! Sandrock chases after Miaka like a doggy chases a stick ^^ Good boy.  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Gundam Wing? Not a bad idea ^^ Since you all want it so much I must at least ask mustn't I? screams and runs away okay okay co- ownership for all of us!  
  
Dedication- Dedicated to my first male reviewer Kenny! Who's not a loser but a great guy who deserves all the respect in the world! huggles Kenny This one's for you! hands over a Sandrock plushie… do they make those? I want one! whines  
  
1 On the Lost Hunter  
  
"Are you awake, my love?"  
  
Someone was speaking to another prisoner. Quatre hadn't thought there was anyone else in the penitentiary except for him since Suki had left. There certainly wasn't anyone here who would use Quatre's name and love in the same sentence. He had made sure of that.  
  
"Wake up, Quatre!"  
  
Oh… Maybe there was. But the voice didn't sound familiar. It was obviously a woman based on the high pitched voice. No, he had heard it before-the woman Kei had slapped. Why would she refer to him as "love" or even by his name? Quatre had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Slowly, he pulled his body into a sitting position, leaning against the cold stone wall. He looked into the woman's eyes as she grinned down at him.  
  
"Finally awake?" She slid down to the ground next to him and took his hands in hers. Giggling, she feigned shivering. "You're so cold!" She exclaimed.  
  
Quatre continued to stare at her, trying to understand what she was attempting to do. She seemed like a completely normal person. No, more of a person who had achieved all the happiness they desired and felt that they're lives were perfect. Her attitude seemed to have changed completely.  
  
'She's playing with me,' Quatre thought, sadly, 'They don't have Suki to hurt me with anymore so they want me to make friends with her. So that she can betray me.'  
  
"I'm Yumi," She shook his hand even though he failed to meet her friendly gesture, "Nice to see you're still in one piece."  
  
Sighing, Quatre pushed himself to his feet. "Is there some reason you've come here?"  
  
Yumi looked authentically hurt by the remark. Her eyes saddened and she fell silent for a few minutes. "… Quatre… Do you have to be so cruel?"  
  
"I'm cruel?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
"I haven't hurt you," Yumi pointed out, "I didn't hurt Suki. I even let her out of her cage once so she might escape. Just because they're your enemies doesn't mean that I am."  
  
This led to another moment of silence as Quatre considered her words. It was completely possible that she was just as much of a hostage as he was. He probably didn't have the right to jump to those conclusions.  
  
'Don't believe her,' Quatre's instinct kicked in, 'She's lying. You're only listening because you want to be able to believe in something… anything. Don't make it this deceiver.'  
  
"If you're one of them then why are you here?" He asked, glaring at her accusingly.  
  
Yumi's face softened in understanding. "Oh, so that's what you think. I'm here to lie to you. That's what you think, isn't it?" She took Quatre's hand again. "I would never lie to YOU, Quatre. I would kill myself first. Before hurting you in any way. You must believe me!"  
  
He wanted to believe her. He HAD to believe her. There wasn't much he could do. Even if she was just an actress, which she probably was, he needed a sense of friendship, even if it was false. It was so lonely here, especially now that Suki was gone. Quatre missed his friends dreadfully and it was beginning to make him lose strength.  
  
"I believe you…" Quatre replied in a calm, practiced voice.  
  
"Oh, I knew you would. That's why I love you!" Yumi wrapped her arms around Quatre in an embrace.  
  
What a minute? Love? She had said that earlier hadn't she? It took him a few minutes to realize what she was saying. Did she actually think that she was in love with him? "W-What did you say?" Quatre stuttered.  
  
"I knew you would." Yumi repeated, "Believe me that is. I knew you would believe me!"  
  
"Before that." Quatre replied, looking down at the floor.  
  
For a moment, she thought about this before becoming aware of what he was referring to and blushing. "I said I loved you."  
  
It was Quatre's turn to blush. She was lying-it wasn't true. She was deceiving him- she had to be. Then why did she seem so earnest?  
  
"I can get you out of here, Quatre," Yumi explained, "I can make them let you go. It would be so simple. After we're married, they can't even consider hurting you anymore."  
  
There it was. Of course it wasn't true. She knew how wealthy Quatre was and how much wealthier he'd be in the future. Yumi was trying to get more money for herself than the others- she was trying to betray both Kei and Quatre's trust. This woman was something Quatre hadn't thought possible. She was even crueler than Kei.  
  
"Leave me alone." He turned his back to her, cursing himself for believing her for even a second.  
  
"My love?" Yumi questioned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Go ahead and continue your torture," Quatre snapped, "But I'm not so gullible I'll let you worsen it. You'll have to think of a better plan if you want to use me."  
  
"How dare you?" Yumi spat back, standing up to look Quatre in the eyes. "How could you think I would consider something so… so… barbaric!"  
  
"Because I'm smart enough to see through your plan." Quatre replied. "You're a great actress. I just wish you'd use it to pursue a better career."  
  
It seemed Yumi had recognized that she had failed in her first attempt. She looked around for a moment before trying again. "Quatre, my looove." Pulling him into her arms, she kissed his cheek. "I would never hurt you. I DO love you. I love you for your kindness. For your gentleness and strength. I LOVE you."  
  
Slowly, Quatre pushed her away. "No, you don't. I don't really think you're capable of love."  
  
In less than a second, Yumi's eyes had narrowed from their gentle lovingness. She glared at Quatre fiercely and smiled. "Oh- I do love you, boy. I love you for your riches. For your handsome youth. I love you for the fact that you're here at the right time for me. Don't you see? We're perfect for each other! I love you for what you are without trying!"  
  
"That's not love," Quatre retorted, "That's coincidence, lust, and greed."  
  
"Isn't that enough?" She asked. "Don't you understand what you'd get out of the deal? You could leave this ship with your life! It's a good trade! Don't you know what you're sister said in her diary? She said, "I'd die for Quatre. He's so kind and gentle. His only wish is to make others happy" well guess what? I'm not happy!"  
  
With that said, she slapped Quatre across his face. Much like Kei had hit her. Maybe Kei wasn't as cruel as he had thought. "Now you sure as hell are going to marry me! Because if you don't, I'm going to kill you. Oh, not me directly, but Kei will. You've managed to piss him off to the point of murder. He's been wanting to kill you so bad that he can't even manage to see you anymore for fear he'll actually do it."  
  
"They said they were going to kill you!"  
  
He remembered what Suki had said. Yumi was lying again. Why would Kei keep himself from killing Quatre? They were already planning on killing him anyway.  
  
Unless of course, he accepted Yumi's offer.  
  
It was probably the smart thing to do, he could always get a divorce. But then again, this woman was crazy. She'd probably kill him then anyway. And Quatre would rather die than be married to this demoniacal monster, even if it was for only a few days.  
  
'I'm sorry, my friends.' He said to the other pilots, knowing they would never hear him.  
  
"Then let him get it over with." Quatre replied, quietly, "I won't let you use me."  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Yumi threw her fist into Quatre's nose faster than he could blink. "I'll see you in Hell!" She stormed out of the cell and locked it behind her.  
  
Blood dripped from Quatre's nose. It could be broken, but if it was it couldn't be that severe. At least she hadn't smashed it back into his head, into his brain. That would have killed him.  
  
'You're going to die anyway,' He reminded himself, 'What does it matter if you die sooner than later?'  
  
He touched his nose lightly a few times and came to the conclusion that it wasn't broken. It had been a strong punch, but not strong enough, and poorly aimed.  
  
'Well,' Quatre thought sadly, 'You've just sentenced yourself to a worse degree of hell. Congratulations.'  
  
Even his thoughts were getting sarcastic.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"A few hours. Maybe five."  
  
"That's not good enough."  
  
"It will have to be."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"Our father who art in heav-"  
  
"Are you praying?"  
  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the "Lost Hunter"  
  
"Get up." Kei's voice said, pulling Quatre to his feet. He dropped Quatre back to the floor when he saw the blood on his face. "What the hell did she do to you?" He demanded.  
  
Quatre looked up at Kei, groggily. His eyes didn't seem to have the ability to focus. It was harder to breathe. Then again, it always got harder to breathe. Every second, every day.  
  
"Come on," Kei helped Quatre up, and held his arm to stabilize him, "It's your lucky day. Yumi's decided it's her turn to play with you."  
  
Slowly, Quatre was dragged along the hallway. If he closed his eyes it almost felt like one of his friends was helping him along. Maybe Trowa was helping him after getting hurt in battle? If only he could keep his eyes closed forever.  
  
"Don't fall asleep!" Kei yelled in Quatre's ear.  
  
His eyes shot open and he looked in shot at what was in front of him. A cockpit? Why was he being put in a cockpit? Were they sending him home? No, that wasn't going to happen. Were they planning on sending him out and shooting him down? Whatever they had in mind, it certainly wasn't good.  
  
"Get in." Kei ordered.  
  
None of Kei's usual sadism seemed to show today in his attitude. Quatre had beaten Kei at his own game and Kei wouldn't forget. Of course, that wasn't really a good thing. Kei wouldn't forget, and he's get his revenge.  
  
Quatre stepped into the cockpit and sat down. The controls were very simplistic. An older model, perhaps an old Gemini? What was the point of putting him in a mobile suit?  
  
Yumi's face popped up on the screen. "Are you hurting Quatre?" She didn't look angry anymore, just pleased. Pleased in a kind of 'I'm going to kick your ass and get my revenge' sort of way.  
  
Best not to give any smart remarks. Sometimes, it was best just to say the truth. "Yes." He replied.  
  
"Not nearly enough," She grinned at him, "Here's what's going to happen, love. You're going to die. But I'm not going to let you die easily. You see these are mobile suits. We're going to battle. You see, I used to be a pilot for OZ. A long time ago, even before this war, when we didn't really have much of a need for soldiers. I was a good pilot, Quatre. One of the best. We're going to battle to the death, and I'm going to win."  
  
The realization of what was actually going to take place came as a wave of relief. Nitki didn't know about him being a pilot, and so they didn't. They thought he was some rich kid who didn't even know what a mobile suit was. Ignorant on their part. She thought she would have a huge advantage, and she would because he was hurt and tired. But Quatre had the greater advantage.  
  
Quatre was a Gundam pilot, one of the best pilots there were. He had trained years to pilot mobile suits. The Gemini might be an older model, but that just made it easier to pilot.  
  
'You've made a mistake, Yumi,' Quatre smiled inwardly, 'You've underestimated your opponent. Stupid. Any good soldier knows never to assume your enemies skill before first seeing it in battle. This will be your last mistake, and your worst one.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Two mobile suits on screen!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we too late?"  
  
"No, if he's in a mobile suit he's as safe as if he was with us."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
"Can't you give me a straight answer?"  
  
"Shut up, you have a job to do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Start praying. For all of us."  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hm… at first I almost had Quatre's nose be broken ^^* That was quite a battle.  
  
Authoress Kattie: I think Quatre's nose will be broken  
  
Quatre-loving Kattie: GAH! Don't ruin my loves' face!  
  
Authoress Kattie: But… but… it would be good visualization ^^*  
  
Quatre-loving Kattie: No! You'd ruin his face forever! Don't mutilate my love just for the sake of visualizing your cruel torture session.  
  
Wise-Kattie: No one would like you if you broke Quatre's nose.  
  
Authoress Kattie: flinches okay okay I won't break his nose!  
  
coughs Maybe it was a tad different considering I only thought about it for about a second ^^* But… y'know ^^  
  
Please review! Reviews= inspiration= more chapters! Only three more to go! And only Kattie knows what's going to happen… And maybe Melara because I hinted… ^^* Coughs okay Kattie's bad at keeping secrets ^^* Will you forgive me?  
  
Last Note: Well- I actually barely ever edit my ficcies because it makes me really bored. I update and edit later ^^*. So if you see a typo I'd appreciate if you'd tell me so I don't have to look through it myself. ^^**** That sounded really egotistical. bows Gomen gomen! 


	12. Chapter 11: The Secrets of Life and Deat...

1 Bravest Eyes  
  
2 Chapter 11: The Secrets of Life and Death  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: Okay, I'm very stressed out. I've never written a mobile suit battle before… EVER. panic attack gah gah gah!!! What am I going to do?!! panics for a few minutes more OOOH! I know- I'll write it anyway and hope it isn't too horrible. bows forgive me but I lack the ability to write battle scenes. Just remember I tried really hard. ^^**** plays 8 battle songs in hopes it may help  
  
Another Note: Considering I had 97 reviews when I wrote this and I usually average a tiny bit higher than 3 reviews a chapter, there should be 100 reviews total soon. So be ready for a sequel. I have the idea phew and I think it isn't too horrible. Sorry chapter 9 was so depressing (yet again I apologize) but everyone seemed to like 10 better. ^^ Don't think me arrogant but chapter 10 turned out far better than I'd thought it was and I am very pleased with the chapter ^^***.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh the songs I could write of the anguish I suffer from this exact topic… no my friends… I don't own Gundam Wing. sobs Curse this disclaimer! CURSE IT! whaps across face.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to my mommy and all mommies' out there for Mommy's day! Thanks for giving birth to us ^^.  
  
The Battle (cringe)  
  
A mobile suit battle. This was Yumi's idea of a final torture session before death. It was a mistake, but for once it was in Quatre's favor. Yumi might be a very good pilot, but she couldn't possibly have trained as hard as Quatre had. This was a battle that needn't be fought. The outcome could be foreseen by anyone.  
  
"I've never battled to the death before," Yumi sneered, "This will be a good opportunity. I only wish the competition were less incompetent."  
  
Quatre wasn't listening to her. He looked over the controls and checked the mobile suit's capacity. As old a model as it was, the Gemini was actually a fairly proficient machine. It didn't have nearly the abilities of a Gundam, but it wasn't nearly as inferior as he had believed.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Yumi asked, bitterly, after realizing he was ignoring her oration.  
  
"No." Quatre replied, as he continued checking the Gemini's abilities. He didn't actually know how skilled Yumi was, so it was a good idea to be prepared.  
  
"Fine then, less time for you to live."  
  
With that said, Yumi's Gemini sped into action. She drew her gun and began firing at Quatre with great agility, but it was not quick enough. Quatre dodged her bullets and drew out his own firearm.  
  
Every one of his bullets hit Yumi's mobile suit. They had done their job- Yumi's armor was not only scratches, but her pride was as well. "What the hell?" She screamed, as she attempted to evade the bullets.  
  
In a rage of fear, Yumi began firing off all of her bullets at once, not really aiming but hoping that with the amount shot off she might hit him enough for it to count, or at least hurt his own armor. Her strategy was ignorant and stupid. A few the bullets did hit Quatre's Gemini, but not enough to really matter. And now, she was out of ammunition.  
  
'Finish this!' Quatre's instinct screamed. It would be smarter to end the battle now but he knew he couldn't. As cruel and perverted as Yumi was, he couldn't make himself let go of the hope she might change within the length of a longer battle.  
  
He waited as Yumi pulled out her sword. A blue-ish green light surrounded it, making it glow brightly in the darkness of space. Putting his gun away, Quatre drew his own blade, which gave off a more red color.  
  
"I was careless," Yumi spat, "I won't make that mistake again!"  
  
She lunged with the sword towards the middle of Quatre's mobile suit, aiming straight at the cockpit.  
  
Quatre parried the strike with ease and couldn't help but grin. "You're pretty good. You would have done well if you'd stayed in the army."  
  
"Shut up!" Yumi screamed, striking back and fourth in a wild attempt to hit him.  
  
Every charge was easily blocked. It was obvious who the victor would be.  
  
"Yumi, you can't defeat me." Quatre said calmly.  
  
"I will kill you!" She shrieked back. "And then I'll kill your family! I'll kill your friends and that little girl. I'll destroy everything that reminds me of you because of your stupidity! I WILL BEAT YOU!"  
  
Another series of strikes, all parried. There wasn't a real battle anymore. Just Yumi striking and Quatre blocking.  
  
"If you surrender I'll let you live," Quatre told her, "I can't be on the defense forever."  
  
"Of course you can't," Yumi spat, "You'll soon tire."  
  
Sighing, Quatre continued with his now repetitive pattern. "Surrender."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
That was it, he wasn't going to continue this anymore. She was being arrogant and stubborn and it was stupid. It was time to end this. With his last parry, Quatre thrust his sword into Yumi's mobile suit. The Gemini sparked with electricity.  
  
Yumi groaned in pain. He had struck the cockpit. "You… bastard…"  
  
"Why didn't you surrender?" Quatre asked angrily.  
  
"How… did you do that…beat me?" She questioned in response.  
  
"You had to much confidence in yourself," Quatre snapped, "I admit you are a skilled pilot, but I've had far more training."  
  
"Heh… did your daddy hire you a professional trainer?" She grinned at him mockingly.  
  
"No," Quatre said in his defense, "I'm a Gundam Pilot."  
  
Her eyes widened to the size of basketballs. "Wh-What?"  
  
"You underestimated me." Quatre explained. "You should have surrendered."  
  
"Damn it…" Yumi realized her mistake. "Damn… you…" With those last words, Yumi began gasping until she no longer could take in air. The Gemini fell silent and immobile. The mobile suit was just as dead as Yumi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere very close  
  
"One of the mobile suits has gone inactive!"  
  
"Shit, which one?!"  
  
"It could just as easily be one as the other."  
  
"We were too slow."  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions."  
  
"Can you go any faster?"  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the "Lost Hunter"  
  
Kei slammed his fists on the ship's controls with anger. "How could she lose?"  
  
"Poor Mizz Yumi," Naihu lamented, "A good gal she waz."  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Kei yelled. "He has the mobile suit. How are we supposed to stop him from leaving?"  
  
"Override the controls," The woman, who had remained silent throughout everything commented, "Set it to self-destruct."  
  
"Brilliant." Kei grinned back at the woman before pounding on the controls.  
  
"I can't do that." The computer said back in a happy tone.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kei slammed on the keys and tried again.  
  
"I can't do that." The computer repeated.  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?" He screamed.  
  
"System overridden," It said, "Have a nice day."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On Quatre's Gemini  
  
Quatre grinned at his screen. They hadn't been quick enough. Attempting to over ride his system had been a good idea, but he had thought of it first- with their system. He had complete control of the ship.  
  
Now he could go home. He was free. Finally, it was over. Just take the Gemini to a colony and meet up with the others.  
  
If only life were so easy. The battle had taken its toll no matter how quickly and simply it had been fought. His chest and back were once again burning from the liquid that remained from his tank torture. But it was worse this time- much worse.  
  
He began hacking up more and more of the liquid. A cycle began: cough, hack up liquid, gasp for air, cough… It continued over and over like a music box. Only this music box didn't need to be winded.  
  
'You can't die now,' Quatre screamed at himself, 'You've already won the battle!'  
  
Nothing he could do would stop the inevitable. He might not die but he didn't have the energy to hold his conscious state. His eyes forced themselves closed as he fell limp in his seat.  
  
'Not now…'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Cold metal was forced against his head. The barrel of a gun. Guns were colder than he had remembered. In fact, Quatre didn't think his own had ever been this cold. It seemed like it would freeze if left there for a few minutes.  
  
"That was a funny game, prince." Kei's voice sneered.  
  
Quatre's eyes fluttered open and he looked into Kei's own. He opened his mouth to speak but could only continue to cough. It took a few minutes for him to stop again.  
  
"Did you have fun murdering Yumi? Or was taking our system more amusing?" He pushed Quatre to the wall with his gun still pointed at him. "Answer me!"  
  
Quatre couldn't answer. He was so tired he could barely even keep his eyes open. His throat was sore from coughing and his chest felt like it was on fire. Even if he tried to speak he would only start coughing again.  
  
"To hell with this," Kei yelled, "I don't need any damn answer! Say goodbye!"  
  
His finger began to pull the trigger.  
  
*BANG*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"He went ahead of us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We should hurry to catch up with him."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the "Lost Hunter"  
  
Kei slid to the ground as the bullet implanted itself in the back of his head. His body lay motionless with his hand still clutching the gun, ready to continue with his last wish to kill Quatre.  
  
Hiiro looked up at Quatre from behind his corpse. "Are you alright, Quatre?"  
  
Still unable to speak, Quatre nodded.  
  
The woman stood silent on the other side of the room. Hiiro's gun was aimed at her as he looked back and fourth from her to Quatre.  
  
"Kill me." She said quietly.  
  
"Let her go," Quatre choked out, "She won't do anything without him to tell her."  
  
Hiiro nodded and walked over to his wounded comrade. "You can destroy yourself with this ship. After we leave." He told her.  
  
He helped Quatre up and put one arm behind his back to help him walk. Quatre closed his eyes. It was just like with Kei, but this was real. It wasn't just his imagination deceiving him into thinking a friend was here. It was real. Hiiro was real.  
  
"Thank you, Hiiro…" Quatre's voice trailed off as he began coughing again. Strong again. He couldn't stop this time. Gasping for air he started another round, one after the other. His legs gave out and he would have fell to the ground had Hiiro not been there to catch him.  
  
His eyes couldn't stay open any longer. 'Don't die.' He told himself. Whether or not he would obey his own orders, it was yet to be determined. But for now, his consciousness didn't care.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
sighs in accomplishment Another chapter done. Two more to go! YAY! Sorry if the battle sucked but I had fun writing this! Inspiration! Inspiration! This fanfiction will be over this week or the next. For sure. Then it's on to the sequel and other ficcie. ^^ Please tell me how the battle turned out cringes Sorry ^^*  
  
Please review! 3 more to go until 100. Then there's the sequel. Good job reviewing! I love you all! Remember- Reviews= Inspiration= More chapters! 


	13. Chapter 12: Don't Burry me in the Lost Y...

1 Bravest Eyes  
  
1.1 Chapter 12: Don't Bury Me in the Lost Yesterdays  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: coughs ano… I would prefer it if people would please stop condemning me to hell in reviews ^^*. As mean as my cliffhangers are they do have a purpose. I warn you in advance this is a truly sinister cliffhanger but I've had it planned since the beginning so there's nothing you can do to stop me. (Also- it's kind of pointless to condemn Kattie to hell considering she doesn't BELIEVE in hell ^^*) You can continue to ano… threaten me at penpoint, kidnap me and make me write ^^*, etc. But please do not write violent or hell-sending reviews. Thank you.  
  
Another note: Though most of you probably know this, there are some people who only have knowledge of the dub. Shinigami translates in English to "God of Death". Shinigami was dubbed into the name "The Great Destroyer". I like Shinigami better and so I leave it the same. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: No… at the present time as I write this on my lonely keyboard, alone in my house… I own nothing but my own heart and soul… But when I take over the world! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAH. coughs (hmm.. Kattie's stealing past disclaimers from other fanfics that have never been put on ff dot net ^^* see how desperate she is?)  
  
In the halls of the "Lost Hunter"  
  
There was a constant tap of Hiiro's shoes hitting the cold cement. He walked quickly toward where their modest ship had connected to the "Lost Hunter" in the same space dock Suki had left from. Still motionless, Quatre was being carried limply in Hiiro's arms. Although Hiiro had obviously never held his blonde comrade before, he could tell that Quatre had lost a lot of weight.  
  
Hiiro held no guilt for killing Kei. He had acted on his emotions at that time and they told him to shoot Kei before Kei shot Quatre. So what if he went to hell for it? Looking down at Quatre's face, Hiiro was sure it was worth condemnation. Sure, Quatre's face was cut and bruised, and his nose was covered with dry blood, but he was alive. As far as Hiiro was concerned, Quatre's life was easily worth eternity in hell. Quatre was alive.  
  
For now.  
  
It seemed as if with every breath, Quatre breathed out more and more of his life. With every deep, painful breath. Even in his unconscious state, Quatre clutched his chest in pain. His face was contorted into one of a thousand emotions, all negative. Hurt, sadness, anger: almost every mirthless emotion possible was painted on his features.  
  
And yet, Quatre was free. There would be no more torture. He would never have to endure the abduction with the million sadistic pains of Kei and his crew ever again. Quatre was free. Now all he had to do was survive, so that he could feel the bliss of making that torment behind him. Leaving it in the past.  
  
Forever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On another part of the ship  
  
"A darkly dressed soldier slipped stealthily around each corner, showing great agility and skill. His head was covered with a black baseball cap with his brown, dazzling hair slipping out the end in a trendy braid. His name was: Duo Maxwell, the Shinigami."  
  
At this point in the monologue, Wufei proceeded to smack Duo on the head. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Looking somehow like a cat drenched in water, Duo glared over at Wufei. "You stole my 15 minutes of fame."  
  
"I'm the only one here, you idiot!" Wufei snapped. "Now be quiet. We don't know if Hiiro was successful or not."  
  
"Why did you have to come with me?" Duo asked. "Trowa's a lot nicer."  
  
"Trowa didn't trust himself to let any of the captors live," Wufei explained, in a much quieter tone than Duo's, "He was sure he would kill them all."  
  
"So?" Leaning against a wall, Duo stared up at Wufei, "I'd like to kill them too."  
  
"We all would," The Chinese boy pointed out, "But I know I can hold myself back as can Hiiro."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Duo thought this over. He got a serious expression before glaring at Wufei again. "Hey… what about me?"  
  
"You," Wufei grinned slightly, "Probably don't have the self-control. But I'm confident that if the situation comes up, I can easily render you unable to complete the execution."  
  
"…No you couldn't. But it doesn't matter, because I do have the self- contr-"  
  
Wufei clamped a hand over Duo's mouth before he could complete his sentence. There was the obvious sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. One person, walking more fast-paced than anyone normally would. Whoever it was, they were right around the corner, coming fast.  
  
Motioning for Duo to get behind him, Wufei moved right next to the bend in the wall where two met. He fell into fighting stance and listened careful as the person approached.  
  
Three more steps… two… one.  
  
"Hya!"  
  
"Omae o korosu!"  
  
Wufei abruptly stopped his karate chop as Hiiro's gun was placed firmly on his forehead. "Yuy…"  
  
Looking very annoyed, Hiiro brought his gun down. "What the hell were you doing?"  
  
"We came looking for you," Duo explained, "In case you needed help." His eyes dropped to Quatre's inactive body and widened. "Oh God… is… is he…?" Duo's voice trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"He's alive." Hiiro snapped, angrily. "Barely."  
  
Quatre choked in his unconscious state and began gasping for air again. His fingers dug into his chest as if they were trying to rip his heart out. His eyes squeezed shut even more than they had previously been.  
  
And then he fell silent. So silent, in fact, that he wasn't even breathing at all.  
  
"Damnit!" Hiiro swore, setting him down on the floor.  
  
Duo crossed himself and began praying as Hiiro began to do CPR. Wufei held Quatre's hands away from his chest with all his might, allowing Hiiro to press down on his chest. As Hiiro breathed his own air into Quatre's mouth a third time, Quatre began breathing again.  
  
His breaths were wheezed, but he was breathing.  
  
Wufei let go of Quatre's hands and stepped away. Quatre's arms stayed at his sides. They did not return his hands to his pained chest. Weakly, Quatre blinked a few times before squinting up at his fellow pilots. "Wh-what…?"  
  
"Don't worry, Quatre," Duo grinned down at him with an artificial smile, "Everything's okay now." The smile didn't fool Quatre, for Duo's eyes were filled with tears  
  
"Duo…" Quatre reached up and touched Duo's face. This caused the blonde boy to grin back, though this smile was genuine. "You're… real."  
  
"Of course I'm real." The tears slid down his cheeks as Duo continued to smile his obviously fake smile.  
  
Quatre laughed weakly. "I missed you… all of you." His eyes closed as his energy to remain conscious faded.  
  
"Quatre?" Duo asked, biting his lip to hold back the approaching sobs.  
  
"He's fine, Duo." Wufei replied, putting a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks…" Duo whispered. This was the first time Duo could recall that Wufei had called him by his first name.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A small while later  
  
Trowa said nothing when the pilots entered the shuttle with Hiiro carrying Quatre. He acted as if nothing was wrong. As if his mind wasn't screaming with a million different thoughts.  
  
'Don't let them get away with doing this to Quatre. Get revenge, Trowa.'  
  
'What are you waiting for? Go see how Quatre is.'  
  
'This is your fault, you know.'  
  
Dismissing the first two thoughts, Trowa concentrated on the last one. How was what happened to Quatre his fault? He hadn't inflicted any harm on Quatre. It had been the insanely cruel crew of the "Lost Hunter". They had hurt Quatre. They'd kidnapped him.  
  
Then why did he still feel so much guilt?  
  
Perhaps it wasn't what he did, but what he DIDN'T do that was haunting him. Trowa hadn't been able to protect his blonde friend from his captors. He'd allowed them to take Quatre. Allowed them to hurt him.  
  
"Head for the nearest colony," Hiiro ordered, interrupting Trowa's musings, "We need to get him to a hospital."  
  
Surprised, Trowa turned to look at Quatre. He hadn't noticed that his friend was unconscious. The guilt seemed to triple. How could he not have noticed? Staring at Quatre, Trowa felt incredibly useless. There was nothing he could do before. He might as well have not been there.  
  
'But you can be useful now.'  
  
In realization, Trowa looked back at the controls of the ship. 'If I hurry, he'll have a better chance of survival.' "Sit down." Trowa dictated. The ship shot into motion across the void of space.  
  
Like a flame wandering across an unlit room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Colony 04  
  
It was strange that the colony closest was Quatre's home colony. They made very good time to get to Level 04 Colony Cluster. The ride hadn't taken even an hour. Trowa had drove the ship like a madman. Like a drunk in space. But he had piloted well, they were where they needed to be.  
  
The doctors had immediately taken Quatre to the Emergency Room. They couldn't tell what, but something was polluting his lungs like a poison. It swept over his respiratory system like a dark cloud, bringing coughing and lack of breath. Whatever this cloud was, it was killing Quatre. Unless they could figure out what it was, Quatre was going to die.  
  
Mr. Winner had shown up with a few of Quatre's sisters. He had seemed distant and afraid but he spoke with a friendly tone. With forced happiness, he smiled at them and laughed at Duo's feeble attempt at joking to lighten the mood.  
  
Cindy kept smiling up at Mr. Winner encouragingly and held his hand. "Are you okay, daddy?" She asked a few times.  
  
Both times he had merely nodded.  
  
'She shouldn't be worried about me,' Mr. Winner thought, looking at Quatre's fellow pilots, 'She should worry about them. They're taking this far harder than I am.'  
  
It was true. Duo kept making jokes, and laughing, even though his eyes shone with the sadness inside. He tried to be happy as hard as he could, but everyone could see that he was failing. He had even tried drinking caffeinated coffee in hopes of getting hyper thus leading to false joy. When that failed, his depression was more obvious than ever.  
  
Wufei was doing a wordsearch. He didn't look up at any of them. He just kept searching for the words, as if finding them would help the doctors find what was wrong with Quatre. Every time he found the word he was searching for, he'd circle it and sigh. The book was running out of puzzles, he'd completed almost all of them.  
  
Hiiro paced the room, back and fourth, continuously. Every five minutes or so he'd ask the nurse at the counter if they'd found out what was wrong with Quatre. Every five minutes or so, he received the same melancholy answer, and continued pacing. As the minutes passed, his walking grew faster.  
  
Trowa just stared at the door to the ER. Staring with his penetrating eyes. It seemed like he could see through the thick door and into the room where Quatre was being examined. He stared hard, never blinking. His eyes were narrow but focused. When they came out, he was the first to notice.  
  
"Are any of you Duo?" The doctor asked.  
  
Setting his fifth cup of coffee down, Duo stood up. "I'm Duo." He answered.  
  
The doctor smiled at Duo with a friendly air. "He's delusional but he's awake. Mr. Winner keeps saying your name. Maybe if you see him, he'll be able to tell us what has happened to his lungs?"  
  
Jealousy swept over the other pilots as Duo was ushered into the ER. Why hadn't Quatre called their names? Why was it Duo? Even as they mourned his condition, they wondered this. They watched Duo until he disappeared into the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
ER  
  
"Duo is real." Quatre repeated, looking at the doctor nearest to him with a smile. "He is real."  
  
Duo walked to the side of the bed and kneeled down by Quatre. "Hey, buddy. I'm right here."  
  
"See," Quatre looked from the doctor to Duo, "Duo is real."  
  
"I understand that, Quatre," the doctor replied, "Do you remember what happened? Why are your lungs hurting?"  
  
"Duo said he was real and he was." Quatre said, ignoring the question in his delusional state.  
  
"Of course I'm real," Duo grinned at Quatre, "Do you remember what happened to your lungs, Quatre?"  
  
"It was a tank," Quatre answered, "The drowned me in the liquid. It smelled horrible. They laughed. But they weren't real. It never happened. Only Duo is real."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Maxwell," The doctor led Duo to the door, "That's all we need now."  
  
That was it. His only time with Quatre. Nothing could have rattled his nerves more than seeing Quatre like that. Not even the 6th cup of coffee that was about to follow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hours Later  
  
After working in the ER for hours, a doctor finally came out to speak with Quatre's friends and family. She walked slowly with a foreboding around her. No one knew if they wanted her to come or to stay away forever. It all depended on what she had to say. Was Quatre alright? Or was he…  
  
She reached them and stopped. "Are you here with Quatre Winner?"  
  
There were murmurs of "yes" and "yeah". Some of them merely nodded. It was a tense moment.  
  
"I have the results of his surgery," She looked ahead, straight at Trowa, "Mr. Winner-"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Whoa… midsentence and everything. Kattie can be so cruel. One fateful chapter remaining. Will Quatre survive? Or will there be even more suffering? How cruel is Kattie? Stay tuned for the next episode of… wait a second… I mean… Last chapter should be up soon. ^^ Hope you liked this one.  
  
Reviews=Inspiration= sooner last chapter. Please review! 


	14. Final Chapter: Never Ending Story...

1 Bravest Eyes  
  
Final Chapter: Never Ending Story…  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: This is the final chapter. There will be no more of Bravest Eyes, but if you wait there will be a sequel.  
  
Another Note: Sorry if this chapter comes out somewhat solemn. I'm very sad that this is the last chapter. It's all over! I've never actually written an entire fanfiction on my own before. So, if I start crying at the endnotes, please forgive me.  
  
Disclaimed: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my onee Tensei. If you get a chance, you should read her fanfictions under the penname Tensei. They are very very good. Thanks for the inspiration onee-chan!  
  
Time seemed to slow down as the nurse's words were spoken. Her expression gave away none of the emotion she may be feeling inside. This woman had seen death many times, but she had also seen miraculous circumstances where people who should have died did not.  
  
She was professional and didn't look away from Trowa even as she pronounced the answer to the question that lingered on all of their minds.  
  
Without any real pause, she continued. "-will be fine." With the words out, she grinned at their relieved expressions. "There's no need to worry, he'll be fine. Some kind of chemical was breathed into his lungs, but we managed to remove most of it. After some rest, he'll be as good as new."  
  
Wufei's crossword book fell to the floor, with every puzzle within it completed. He didn't move to pick it up, but instead continued staring at the woman.  
  
Hiiro stopped mid-step in his pacing pattern. His lips were folded into a very slight, almost transparent grin.  
  
A goofy, completely visible grin covered Duo's face and it seemed the caffeine had finally kicked in as he began laughing. He jumped up from his seat and hugged the nurse. "Thank you! Thank you!" He said, appreciatively, ignoring the woman's surprised expression.  
  
"Uh… you're welcome." She grinned back at him after regaining her composure.  
  
Trowa showed no sign that he had heard her. His eyes were still focused on the door to the emergency room. "Can we see him?" He asked.  
  
Sighing, the nurse fell silent for a moment, thinking over this. "Well, I guess I could let you see him for a few minutes," She said finally, "As long as you promise not to do anything that might upset or amuse him. His lungs just started recovering so neither laughing or crying would be good for them."  
  
"Of course, ma'am," Trowa nodded to her and stood up, "Thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the room  
  
Quatre looked around the room in an array of awe and confusion. He was alive. It seemed so strange. He had been so sure he wouldn't survive. From when they had first kidnapped him, to his faded discussion with Duo. There hadn't been much of a doubt. No matter how hard Quatre had tried, he couldn't get himself to stop coughing.  
  
But the doctors had been able to do what he could not. Although it still hurt to breathe, Quatre was completely capable of completing the process by himself. The artificial respiration machines had been disconnected. It was kind of funny, he'd never realized what a gift it was to breathe before.  
  
However, with the gift of life, came the burden of living. Living with what had happened. Guilt was sweeping over as he sat alone in the ER. Guilt for ending Yumi's life, even though he knew there was nothing else he could have done. Guilt for Kei's death even though it was Hiiro who had pulled the trigger. Even though it was his own life against Kei's. It still seemed horrible and Quatre wished with all his heart to forget those events.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Quatre's thoughts.  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa asked, peeking in the door through a crack.  
  
Grinning, Quatre motioned for him to come in. "Hello, Trowa." He said in a raspy voice.  
  
With Trowa, the other pilots, Quatre's father, many of his sisters, and a fair amount of the Maguanacs, filed in. It was a bit overwhelming. Each person had something to say and no one seemed to want to take turns. The pilots were pushed to the back of the crowd.  
  
Luckily, another nurse had noticed the herd of family and friends hoard into the small emergency room. "Excuse me," She said, nervously, "Maybe you could see him in smaller groups?"  
  
There were many murmurs of agreement as several of the separate groups swept out of the room, leaving Quatre and his father alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mr. Winner and Quatre  
  
With all the people gone, the father and son stared at each other for a moment in silence.  
  
"Quatre," Mr. Winner said softly, "I just want you to know… that I'm very proud of you."  
  
The words hit Quatre like a thousand hugs and kind words. As out of the blue as it seemed, nothing could have made the young pilot happier. He had gotten his one wish. As simple a gesture as it may have seemed to Mr. Winner, it meant the world to his young son.  
  
"You were very brave," He continued, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact, "I know I haven't told you it very much, but you've always been a wonderful son. I'm honored to have such a kind and loving child… I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I've always spent more time on my work than with you… but if you'll allow me, I'd like to change that." Mr. Winner took a deep breath and looked Quatre in the eyes. "I love you, Quatre."  
  
Tears slid gracefully down Quatre's smiling face as he pulled his father into a hug. It had been years since they'd been able to embrace as father and son. All the barriers that had been carefully placed between them in the past seemed to be broken down in an instant.  
  
"I love you too, father." Quatre replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quatre and his sisters  
  
The minute Quatre's siblings were allowed into the room, they bombarded him with hugs and kisses. Nitki embraced him the longest, claiming that this was all her fault. "I should have known it was a bad idea to keep a computer diary!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Nitki," Quatre ended the embrace and looked her in the eyes with a smile, "Don't blame yourself. None of this was your fault. If anyone is to blame, I am. I didn't tell my friends about this until it was only a week away. But it doesn't matter anyway," His grin widened, "I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, Quatre!" Nitki cried, embracing him again, "What would we have done if you'd died? What would we have done?" She ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
Quatre laughed as the rest of his sisters who were present mimicked her until his hair was very messy. "There's no use crying over what might have been." He answered finally.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quatre and the Maguanacs  
  
"MASTER QUATRE!" All of the Maguanacs seemed to cry in unison as they crammed themselves into the tiny room. It was a tight fit, but somehow they all managed to make it in.  
  
2 "Hello," Quatre replied, with a huge smile, "How are you doing?"  
  
"I think the more important question is 'how are YOU doing?'." Rashid replied, stepping to the front of the group.  
  
"I'm fine," The blonde pilot answered, "In fact, I've never felt better."  
  
"That's good to hear… But why didn't you tell us about these kidnappings? We would have protected you!" Rashid explained.  
  
"We would have protected you, Master Quatre!" Another voice echoed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" A third yelled.  
  
Quatre just continued grinning at the crowd in mixed admiration and friendship. "You probably could have protected me," He admitted, "But I can't burden you with my problems. You have far more important things to do than baby-sit me."  
  
"Quatre," Rashid said, thoughtfully, "Nothing could be more important than protecting you. You are never a burden to us."  
  
"Thank you," Quatre cast his gaze on the floor, casting a shadow over his bruised face, "But I've depended on you too much. I need to be able to protect myself. I need to take the full weight of my problems on my own shoulders." It seemed like Quatre was ashamed of himself for ever letting them take his own difficulties as their own.  
  
"But, Master Quatre," Auda broke in, "If you plan on taking your own problems alone, then you'll have to stop taking everyone else's burdens."  
  
There were murmurs of agreement from the other Maguanacs.  
  
"You can't possibly take on the whole world's troubles and your own," He continued, "You have to at least let us carry some of problems. As strong as you are," Auda grinned at Quatre's disbelieving expression, "And yes, Master Quatre, you are very strong, regardless of what you think, you can't do everything. You can never protect everyone."  
  
The room went dead silent. Each person's breath seemed like a horn bellowing for how loud it was in comparison. All of the eyes were on the young Master Winner, as his own remained on the floor, filling with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said finally, "I should have told someone… I didn't even tell the other pilots until it was only weeks away."  
  
"Don't be sorry," Rashid replied, putting a hand on Quatre's shoulder, "Learn from your mistakes and become wiser. You're far too compassionate for this cruel world."  
  
"No," Quatre objected, "The world is compassionate. But its compassion is hidden by a mask of cruel tyrants."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Pilots  
  
The room seemed empty with only the five of them occupying it. Following the two large groups of Quatre's sisters and the Maguanacs, it made their small army of pilots seem even smaller. No one knew what to say, and so they said nothing. They just looked at each other, waiting for the silence to be broken.  
  
When finally there was a noise in the room, it was not the sound of words being uttered. Instead of a voice speaking, there was the quiet resonance of someone crying. The source of the sobbing, Quatre, had buried his face in the bed sheets.  
  
"Don't cry, Quatre," Duo said, taking his friend's hand, "There's nothing to be sad about."  
  
"Th-that's not it," Quatre cried, "It's just… I'm so happy…" He smiled up at Duo through his tears. "It's finally over. And… I'm so grateful to have such kind and wonderful friends." He embraced Duo and laughed.  
  
"We're only trying to repay the joy you have brought us." Hiiro said, awkwardly, not being one to usually compliment.  
  
"We were falling apart without you." Trowa explained. Although Trowa wasn't actually smiling, his face contorted into what was the closest thing to a smile anyone had ever seen.  
  
Wufei walked forward and looked Quatre in the eyes. "If you leave us again," He threatened, "I'll kill you myself."  
  
Duo chuckled and slapped Wufei on the back, playfully. "After you kill me, right?"  
  
Glaring over at Duo, Wufei grinned slightly, "Of course."  
  
"Thank you," Quatre said, flashing his sweetest, most innocent, signature smile, "You're the best friends anyone could ever ask for."  
  
"Daddy?" A small voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Quatre's four comrade-in-arms stared at the little girl standing by the door in terror. "Wh-what did she call you?" Duo asked, looking back and fourth from the girl to Quatre.  
  
"Suki!" Quatre exclaimed, grinning at the small child.  
  
Running across the room in less than a second, Suki threw herself into Quatre's arms. "I missed you!" She cried.  
  
"I missed you, too," Quatre replied, brushing her hair with his hand, "How are you?"  
  
"Great!" She grinned up at him. "I got back home with the ship. But, then the mean police caught me and put me in an orphanage. So now," Suki signaled to the door, "I have a new mommy!"  
  
It took Quatre a few moments to recognize the woman smiling shyly at the door. She was the silent woman. The woman who had watched Quatre's torture as a mute. As she realized what Quatre had noticed she blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Mr. Winner… I- I know what you must think of me. I've been a horrible person. You have every right to hate me. But I have repented my actions," She explained, "I know what I did was wrong and I don't deserve to be forgiven. But I thought, maybe I could at least partially atone for my actions by caring for this child…" The woman looked away in shame.  
  
"Don't be sad, Mommy!" Suki cried, running to hug her adopted mother's leg.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, quietly.  
  
Quatre stared at her for a moment, questioning whether she was truly sincere, or a deceiver, as Kei was. But there was no hint of a lie in her tone. "Maybe we should start over," he suggested, sticking out his hand to her, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Grinning, the woman walked over and shook his hand. "I'm Lenore Lee."  
  
Quatre smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh!" Suki interrupted, jumping onto Quatre's bed. "Now you don't have to marry the bag lady. You can marry Mommy!"  
  
Duo laughed hysterically at this as Quatre's face blushed into a crimson shade. "So, Quatre? When was your little daughter born, eh?"  
  
"After Colony 189!" Suki answered.  
  
"Really? How old were you then, Quatre?" Duo grinned at his friend who was getting redder by the minute.  
  
"Duo, you know perfectly well I couldn't hav-"  
  
"Oh, really? Is this the lucky gal?" Duo interrupted, looking at Lenore.  
  
"Wow, you made Daddy turn real red, mister," Suki exclaimed, watching Quatre's face in awe, "How red can you get it?"  
  
"I don't know, should we keep teasing him?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yup!" Suki grinned.  
  
"Duo, don't you dare! I'm not her biological father! You know th-" Quatre was once gain interrupted.  
  
"Don't give me that. She has your eyes!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Quatre nearly fainted.  
  
"Her eyes are brown, Duo." Trowa said, calmly.  
  
"Oh, really? You know, it is possible for someone to take your DNA and-"  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell." Wufei broke in.  
  
"I don't have to, it's a free countr- I mean… colony!"  
  
"… no, it's not."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Yes it is!!!"  
  
"… No, Maxwell. It isn't."  
  
"YUH HUH!"  
  
Quatre smiled as his friends continued to argue. This was home. It didn't matter where he was. Wherever his friends were, his home would always be. It was comforting to hear them bickering again.  
  
'It's good to be home.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the "Lost Hunter"  
  
Mizz Naihu slipped out of the vent carefully. She had been hiding a long time just in case the pilots returned. "Well," she sighed, "That bastard Kei is gone, Mizz Yumi's dead… What the hell am I supposed to do?!" She screamed into the empty ship.  
  
Grinning, she looked out the window at the dark void of stars and planets. "Hm… maybe I could go back to my security job? That's it! I'll go back ta that job!" Naihu skipped giddily down the hall. "Uniforms always been lookin' good on me!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the hospital  
  
Mr. Winner watched his son from the crack that the door was opened. This was how Quatre was meant to be, happy. He should never be hurt or sad. He should never go through that torment again. 'I couldn't bear to lose him,' Mr. Winner thought, 'I can't let anything like that ever happen to him again. I can't allow him to be hurt. I'll protect him by his side.' He slipped away from the room. 'He'll never be hurt again. Not so long as I live.'  
  
The End  
  
Quick Note: No, this chapter was not edited. I was too busy crying and figured you'd rather have it up with typos than have it later without 'em.  
  
End Notes: sniff sniff I-I hope you enjoyed Bravest Eyes sniff sniff It's all over! There is no more! A happy ending too! Was it worth the wait? Worth my evil cliffhangers? Sorry this chapter took so long. I got writer's block. Luckily, seeing the Star Wars Episode Two broke that icky block.  
  
Star Wars: Hiya!  
  
Writer's block: GAH! breaks into a million pieces  
  
There will be a sequel. I think it will probably be called "Gazing Stars". There's going to be an end notes "chapter" added in a week- posting all of the chapter titles, a short humor fic maybe, and the title for the sequel. You have a week to send in the chapter titles if you want to win the contest. I hope you don't hate me for the wait ^^*  
  
sob sob Please review and tell me how you liked/disliked this fanfiction! I love you all! huggles Aw… gosh darnit… I'm really crying here… huggles everyone Live in happiness! Remember- Reviews= Inspiration= More chapters… or a quicker sequel.  
  
Good bye! 


	15. End Notes

1 Bravest Eyes  
  
End Notes  
  
Kattie  
  
1.1 Bravest Eyes  
  
Azure pools of hope  
  
Penetrating hard ebony glares  
  
Teaching others to live  
  
In a lighted river of ecstasy  
  
Forcing dreams into reality  
  
And reality into dreams  
  
That both conscious and sleeping mind  
  
May live in this glory, victorious, and content  
  
You know all fear  
  
All sadness, anger,  
  
And hatred  
  
And by knowing  
  
You make it your own  
  
So that others may not suffer.  
  
But, little one, purest child  
  
To whom do you turn?  
  
Who comforts you  
  
When you are haunted  
  
By your own nightmares?  
  
Is it one who you have healed  
  
With your love and compassion?  
  
Or are you used?  
  
Left alone in your troubles-  
  
Everyone's troubles  
  
Only to be hurt by those you love.  
  
For you love everyone  
  
But they don't seem to understand  
  
What a blessing your love is.  
  
Um… that was just so I could get past the restrictions on Fanfiction dot net. Didn't want to get in trouble with the lovely webmasters/mistresses! So I hope you liked my little poem. It was goodified by Tensei. If you like the editing job, you should go read her poetry! It's wonderful!  
  
Contest Answers/ Chapter Titles:  
  
Title of fanfiction: "Bravest Eyes"  
  
Deprived from "Brave Eyes"  
  
Gundam Wing- Quatre's Image Song (This one wasn't in the contest- just thought I'd tell whoever didn't know)  
  
Prologue: "I Know You Can't Forget the Past"  
  
Taken from "Komm, Susser Tod" from Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
(It's actually"I know WE can't forget the past…" but the contest winner got it anyway ^^)  
  
Chapter One: "Alone I Cannot Walk"  
  
Taken from "Forever Love"  
  
X/1999 ending song  
  
Written by X-Japan  
  
Chapter Two: "We May Share the Same Dream"  
  
Taken from "Mad Machine"  
  
Bubblegum Crisis second episode opening song  
  
Chapter Three: "The Flowing Tears are Already Withering"  
  
Taken from "KOPPERIA no Hitsugi" (translated to "Copellia's Coffin")  
  
Noir opening song  
  
Chapter Four: "Don't Let Those Rotten Devils Bug You Again"  
  
Taken from "Blue Devil's Blues"  
  
Phantom Quest Corp. dubbed opening song  
  
Chapter Five: "Let the Wind Take me Far Away"  
  
Taken from "Unyielding Wish"  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth dubbed opening song  
  
(Actually, I think this one was really "Have the Wind Take me Far Away…" but the contest winner got it anyway ^^)  
  
Chapter Six: "A Room with No Stars"  
  
Taken from "Hoshizora Cycling" (Translated to "Cycling in the Starry Sky")  
  
Urusei Yatsura Third ending song  
  
Chapter Seven: "If Anything Should Happen"  
  
Taken from "Itsumademo Koko ni Imasu" (Translates to "Staying Here Eternally")  
  
Ah/Oh My Goddess! Movie song  
  
Chapter Eight: "I Don't Need a Promise"  
  
Taken from "Yakusoku wa Iranai"  
  
Vision of Escaflowne ending song  
  
Chapter Nine: "My Heart Swells with Hope"  
  
Taken from "Active Heart"  
  
Aim for the Top! Gunbuster opening song  
  
Chapter Ten: "Beautiful and Sad is this Story I'll Tell"  
  
Taken from "Voices" (English version)  
  
Macross Plus dubbed theme song  
  
Chapter Eleven: "The Secrets of Life and Death"  
  
2 Taken from "SUPIRA MIRABIRISU Gekijou" (Translated to "Spira Mirabilis Theatre".. I think Spira Mirabilis is "Spiral Miracle"… but I'm not sure ^^*)  
  
Revolutionary Girl Utena duel song from episode five  
  
Chapter Twelve: "Don't Bury me in the Lost Yesterdays"  
  
Taken from "Kaze ni Naretai" (Translated to "I Wish I Were the Wind")  
  
Sailor Moon- Haruka's Image Song  
  
Chapter Thirteen: "Never Ending Story…"  
  
Taken from "White Reflection"  
  
Gundam Wing- Endless Waltz ^^ Theme  
  
Contest Winner: The wonderful, great, marvelous, and dedicated Melara. Who found every chapter title ^.^ No one else came close, considering no one else got all the titles. One person got three of them I believe… but there's only a first place prize ^.^* Sorry!  
  
Sequel: The sequel will be called "Star's Gaze" here is a little cliffhanging preview (should be up in a few days anyway, but what the heck, ne?)  
  
~*~Preview~*~ (The "he"'s will be replaced with the mystery man's name later) (These are more than one scene- cut and put in)  
  
Quatre looked deep into the other man's eyes. "You know I can't stay here. I have to go back… to pilot Sandrock."  
  
"Just stay for as long as you can." He grinned at the blonde pilot. "I'm just happy to be able to see you at all."  
  
  
  
"You can't keep me here like a prisoner!" Quatre shouted through the door.  
  
There was a silent moment as the man on the other side of the door thought. "Better that you are a prisoner here than somewhere where you might actually get hurt."  
  
  
  
"Where is Quatre? Isn't he supposed to be back by now?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Let him have his break," Trowa replied, "He needs one after what he's been through."  
  
  
  
Duo blinked a few times to keep his eyes open. It was so hard to stay awake these days. But then again, it was also so hard to sleep.  
  
"Are you okay, Maxwell?" Hiiro questioned, "You look pale."  
  
"I'm fine," Duo lied, "Never felt better!"  
  
Thanks for reading Bravest Eyes! Sequel should be up soon! Remember! Reviews=… Actually I don't really expect you to review this… But if you do, I'll be REALLY REALLY HAPPY! huggles everyone 


End file.
